Pure Angelic Desires
by Dark Hope Assassin
Summary: Life has been hard on Bulma. She hates people with a passion before she meets Vegeta Ouji—a boy just as troubled as her. Maybe in the end two wounded souls can heal one another. Will it happen before she loses another loved one in her life…?
1. Prologue: Dear Reader

_No foreplay. Just telling you I tried to make it as ORIGINAL as I could. If you flame me for being lame, screw you. I don't care if it's lame. It's all mine and that's what matters. I'm redoing this fic, **finally**. Welcome to my World of pain, sorrow, grief and blood shed!_

* * *

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Prologue: Dear Reader, meet Me, Myself and I

I could feel my feet getting tired. With each step I made, I felt an awful pain itching its way towards the nerves of my legs. The pain coursed through my whole being and stung hard right into my heart. The feeling was utterly strange. I love strange things. Maybe that's because I'm a strange person myself. You would like to know who I am. I can bet my head on that. And actually I would like to know that too. Right now, I have no idea who I am, where I come from and who the heck my parents are. I know just that my name is Bulma Briefs. I also know that I'm 17 years old and that I go to "Orange Star High School" in the centre of the city. That's all I'm sure in about myself.

I pushed the door-handle leading to my "home" - the place where I could find solitude, take a long nap and feel like I finally belonged somehere. _Not!_

It was unlocked. That was something I hated doing now, locking the door. I don't see the point in locking the door when I don't care about anything in the whole stupid house. I let the sack on my back slide down to the floor and walked in. I didn't even bother leaving my shoes in their proper place. Why do that? Too much waste of energy for bullshit. I don't care how the floor looked like because no one was coming in the house anyway. Except for me, that is.

I can say you already got the picture. My head is _very_ screwed up. Maybe yours would be too if you lived the life I did. I'm certain you would like to know what _exactly_ I mean by "live my life".

You see, currently I'm 17. And I'm practically a psycho and a wacko. It does sound like a childish humor and not really true, but it is a simple fact, that I'm still growing to accept. I saw how they took my father away when I was 6. They took him and he never came back. Maybe simply because they have killed him. I saw the report on the news the same night. He was found dead in a car. The diagnose of his death was an overdose. Those bastards killed him mercilessly with their goddamn drugs. But after a little research I made specially on the occasion, I found out his death wasn't painful or anything at all. Right the opposite - he must have felt really relived when he died. Feh, the poor old man. He was so good with me, and I loved him so much. He was the only real family I ever had. Let God spare his soul and let him to enter Heaven to find his eternal peace.

Now, I'm taking care of myself. I work at a night club. A very dangerous job, you might say. They try to beat me up after work but I'm a lucky dog, not to mention very fast one, and I always manage to run away somehow. Whoohoo, go me. I like being sarcastic, don't really mind it or you might go insane alongside with me too. Since I made 10, I almost forgot what happiness is. I stopped smiling, stopped laughing completely. I have no more friends. Everyone thinks I'm a snappy snobby girl who is too self-centered to think about anyone around her. They treat me as if I'm radioactive or something. I can see the jealousy sparkle in their eyes every time they look my way. What are they envying me for? My fucked up life? My fortune that's not even mine yes? Feh, whatever; see if I care. I like being alone. Damn, I hit my foot in the couch. So what, I lied. I don't like being alone. I hate standing in a room, staring emptily in the dark and wondering what do other people have I don't.

Anyway, I stopped thinking about my idiotic past and my future, which would certainly be a disaster to the world and most of all to myself. I just went to my room and collapsed on the bed with my face buried in the pillow. I hugged it closely and tried to remember the last time someone talked to me. Well, if you don't count the clients at the pub, it should be around 3 weeks or so. They just seem to avoid me at school. I don't mind them, and I certainly don't blame them. After my father died, I turned really paranoid. I thought someone was watching me all the time. I thought that someone was trying to kill me constantly. All the time. Being the richest girl in the world and having a father with such fate... Can you blame me for it?

I'm constantly thinking of suicide. Once I tried slitting my veins. There were loads of blood splattered over the tiled floor in the kitchen. I fell unconscious and was really happy back then, simply because I was so afraid to do it, thinking it would sting awfully. And it did. I didn't have the courage a long time before I finally did it. Can you imagine the shock I received when I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital? I bet you can't. The reason for that is that no one is so screwed up mentally besides me. When they saw I was awake I demanded why I am alive and still breathing. They said someone called an ambulance and if they were just a little bit late, I wouldn't have survived. I shocked them when I cursed the person who sent help for me. Poor them, they thought I was attacked and I was happy I lived. Ha, yeah right. Dream on, suckers...

I wanted to go where my mother and my father were. Up there, in the skies. My mother died when I was little. Too little to even realize what I was and on which world I was walking. Not really walking, but anyway. Or at least that's what my aunt says. Yeah, you got that right, I have an aunt. Her name is Mizuhara. Mizuhara Briefs. She was my mother's sister. She was smaller than my mom. Or at least that's what she told me. You will ask why I say "at least that's what she says" a lot. That is because I don't believe anyone anymore. That's my mistake and the most smart thing I have ever done in the same time. I don't have faith in people anymore. I just don't have friends to trust. Plus, my father always told me not to believe strangers and if there's anyone I ever trusted fully, that's my dad.

Damn, I'm thinking too much. I lifted my head because I was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen in it which was currently throbbing painfully hard. I turned my face up to the ceiling and stared at the white upper wall. I always dreamt I could fly. Don't ask why, I just do. Maybe it was the feeling that would really make me feel lighter, that would make all those troubles wash away and I'd finally be free... I wanted to go up there, maybe, up in the stars. Not with those machines of the society, just angelic wings. I always wanted to be an angel. A real angel. With pure heart and pure soul. As well as blank mind. My thinking gets me headaches very often.

I heard glass breaking and I jumped from my place on the bed. What was wrong _now_? I looked out of the window, pulling the curtains aside roughly in a swift motion. Oh, it was the Oujis again. I really prefer living alone in my own depression and misery rather than being beat up by my drunken father everyday. I mean Vegeta Ouji. The poor guy. His father is drinking all the time and when he gets home he pours all of his anger at the world over his son. Vegeta is one year senior than me. He is ending his senior year soon, just like me. As a matter of fact, he's in my class. We're never talking, though he's my neighbor. He's more psycho than me, I swear. I heard rumors all he thinks and talk about is killing and blood spilling all the time. He has a bloodlust of some sort they say.

I looked how he ran out of the yard after breaking the glass of the windows with his shoulders. There were so many little pieces of the glass in his arms and legs. He ran behind my house and I decided to be nice and to offer him a place to stay for the night. I really felt sorry for him. Maybe I could tell him that, so he knew that I actually exist. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

I saw him behind a tree, taking the tiny pieces of glass out of his limbs. I cringed and ran to him.

"Hey, don't you think you should desinfect those before you do anything?" I said and tried to pull his arms off of the wounds. He glared at me with a death scaring look. I swallowed and looked sadly at him. His only reaction to my beaming sympathy was a low growl.

"Please..." I said and I could feel my heart tearing. Why did I feel this way? Was it too much pity to take? I didn't know and I actually didn't care.

"Girl, leave me alone! I want to have my peace." He paused for a second as he looked away from my face. "I want to have eternal peace..." He looked really worked up. There weren't glass pieces just in his arms. There were a lot in his abdomen and the chest. He was covered in his own blood which was oozing from the wounds all over him. I felt the sudden urge to stop the pain. I didn't want other people to be as fucked up as me. I just didn't. Suddenly, he fell unconscious over me. I tried to regain balance, but failed as I usually do. We both fell backward, his body over mine. I would've felt uncomfortable in that position, and I did, but I was focused on more important matters just then. Or at least I tried to.

I stood up with his arm over my shoulder. Sometimes I wonder where I get all my strength from. I dragged Vegeta to my house and sat him on the floor because my feet really hurt from all of the walking I did today. I decided to take care of him right away or he might die of blood loss or something. Oh, no, darling, you have guessed quite wrong here! You're not going to reach salvation that soon! I'd be the first one to do it!

Maybe he would actually enjoy my company while I helped him. I can bet my head he would wake up in a few minutes. Now I had to look for my stuff to fix his wounds and to clean them. It wasn't long ago since I last cut myself. I know where I put those things. They come in handy every single day in my life. I can be really clumsy at times... So clumsy that you cannot even imagine...

* * *

_If you like it, I'm proud of you. If you don't, fine. If you want to flame, feel free to. I know there are always people who hate me. Go on, write a flame and see if I give a fuck about it._


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend?

_Looks like it has come the time to continue this fic. So, I can say only one thing - read it if you want.

* * *

_

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Two: A friend?

I found the things I was looking for. That is, of course, after I nearly broke my leg while I was jumping off the cup board and nearly breaking my arm while trying to reach out for the lint. You can't even believe I can be so over all stupid to get in such situations? Well, neither do I, but I still do those things, don't I? I told you I was really clumsy but you didn't really believe me, did you? No one ever does, so it doesn't bug me the least anyway. When I put all the stuff around the bed I had pulled Vegeta in I heard him groaning. Too bad for him, he'll feel what happens to bad boys when they do stupid things as his groan alarms me he's now fully awake.

I knelt on the floor, taking a white towel to first wipe that blood off of him. You know, if that wasn't _him_ in front of me, I would've licked the blood. I love its taste. And I'm certainly _not_ from those wackos who think they are vampires and need to suck blood to live. No fucking way! I'm not _that_ screwed up. Yeah, well, at least not about this. Don't you just _love_ the metallic taste the blood brings in your mouth? Well, that's why I like it so much. The taste is almost everything to me. Alright, this sounded much better just in my head. No, wait, it's still in my head. Gah, anyway...

When I finished with my thinking (Hey, you know what; I think I'm thinking too much! Now _that_ sounded quite 'cool' didn't it?) I noticed that my guest was on his elbows trying to stand up. I frowned and put the hot towel over one of the deepest cuts. He instantly bolted into a sitting position and glared at me.

"OW! What the hell, Oh, it's _you_." Hey, someone could get offended by that tone he uses! Damn, if you just see Vegeta when he's acting like a smart-ass. He gets on my nerves when he does it. If you were in my shoes you would've felt the same way. I can tell that nowadays I'm becoming less and less tolerant towards everything. It's just that everything pisses me off so freaking much. Go on and ask me why... No friggin idea...

"You know, if it wasn't _me_ standing right here, I bet this someone would've slapped you right across the torn cheek." I spat those words out, not even looking at him. I didn't need to see his expression to know what he wanted to say. I could predict those things sometimes. I was paying more attention to the towel. I should've picked another one if I had other colors. The problem is that I didn't. And I don't think I'm going to spend money for such crap as towels or anything for this house. All in all, I have so many white towels that you can't even imagine them all in one cup board.

"And why don't you? Do whatever you want; I can see that you have already taken control over my body." Was he always like that or he just liked to piss me off more than anything else? I cared enough to get him here, to _hide_ him from his father, to try to _help_ his wounds to heal _faster_, and what appreciation do I get? None, of course. That's why I hate being the good girl. Good guys never get what they want. It's just a favourite line of mine. I glared at the onyx eyed person on my front.

"Do you have a problem with it, mister Masochist? Or maybe you would like to complain after the second time you pass out?" I hissed through my clenched teeth, gripping the towel tighter and tighter. It would be really a lot better if he just shut his trap and stop looking at me. It will just set me off even more if he keeps on arguing. I hate it when other people try to get the better of me. And I never fall on my back, so I argue back. Sometimes it's tiring to be so stupidly stubborn.

You don't know just how happy I was when he just shut his big mouth and looked away from me. Good boy, I praised sarcastically in my mind the awfully thick-headed guy. I continued my work over his wounds, enjoying the hisses of pain I seldomly received. I have a sadistic side of my personality and it just found the worst place to kick in. After I was done, he looked as good as new. Hm, well, maybe not... With all those bandages and the whole bag of lint he looked more like a soldier from the Second World War.

"There. All done." I announced with a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat from my forehead off. I stood up since my legs began aching from the pose I have taken. Damn that body. It's so weak! Argh, I'm complaining again! I hate it when I do that but... I don't know, I get so confused with myself that I don't know if anyone will ever understand me.

My 'guest' just grunted and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared out of the window to see his father rampaging around the house. I looked towards where his gaze was located and quickly turned away. No, I don't want any another drama in my life. I have enough problems of my own, I don't want someone else's on my back as well. He just gaped like that. The look in his eyes was dull. I couldn't understand why a father would treat his son in such an abusing way. I don't see how any parent could treat their child in any way of hurting it. That just... sounded so... _metaphysical_ to me. My father had always loved me when he was alive.

The uncomfortable silence between me and Ouji always scares me. I hate it when someone is just staring at me, or somewhere else when I'm in front of them. And if you look at Vegeta in the eyes you will feel the same way I do. Not that his eyes are hideous or something. They're just so dull and... Soul scaring. He could give you the creeps after standing a minute in full silence.

The stillness was really getting uncomfortable and when I saw he wasn't going to do anything about it, I decided it would be good if I broke the ice first.

"Vegeta..." Now think, _think_! You have to think of something to say since you began it and you have to be careful what you say. With this guy around you never know. Hey, at least I'll try... "What do you dream about?" It was a question I loved to ask. Dreaming was the only thing I could do without failing in any way. My 'talk mate' threw me a confused look as if asking me if I was gone completely crazy. Well, I was and _am_ completely crazy. I gave him an encouraging little smile, just a little one. He raised his eye brow and looked away. Well, guess at least I tried and failed.

"I don't dream." Or maybe not.

"Everyone dreams about something, Vegeta. I'm sure you are not an exception of that as well." I spoke in some kind of soft and quiet voice. I'm tired. This school gets me so tired all the time. And it's not because I'm not good at it. In fact, I am quite a great student. But I guess it's an instinct. When I'm not needed, I fall asleep. No one notices I'm gone. Nothing changes when I'm asleep. Nothing ever does... These thoughts... they just make me feel so... unneeded in this World... No one needs me, for anything... No one notices when I'm gone. If I die, will anyone even budy me properly? Scary thoughts...

"Even if I dream about something, do you sincerely believe I would tell you my sacred secrets and desires? You know me, if it can be even called that, for an hour at most, and you expect me just to lay down my cards for you completely!" He was looking at me examiningly with that piercing gaze of his. I sighed and I guessed he was right. I saved him once. Big deal. 11 years he had been living in the house next door and we haven't said a word to each other. Now, I want him to tell me everything about himself. You know, I can tell from one's dreams what person they are. It's just the way I am. And, in a strange way, I think - maybe even _he_ doesn't realize it - he somehow figured that and that's why he wouldn't tell me.

"You're right. It's stupid. Just forget it." I mutter and walk over to the CD player. I put on one of my favourite disks and increased the volume a little. I just felt like hearing this song right now. It always makes me kind of... _enthusiastic_ when I'm having a hard time. When the drums began I moved my head to the music. Hey, I was doing quite a show for the strange haired idiot on the bed. Ah, who cares? Not me anyways.

"I never really feel quite right. I don't know why. All I know is something's wrong. Every time I look at you, you seem so alive. Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it, I'll follow in every foot step. Maybe on your own you take a cautious step. Do you wanna give it up?" I think my new 'friend' was enjoying the way I was swaying around to the music. Like, who wouldn't? That song rules!

"But all I want is for you to SHINE. Shine down on me. Shine on this life that's burning out. I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right and I act like I don't know why. I guess a reaction is everything I was looking for. You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has EVER looked before. Maybe on your own you take a cautious step. Do you wanna give it up? But all I want is for you to SHINE. Shine down on me. Shine on this life that's burning out. I know, I know, girl you got something." I began getting too into it, but I guess it was just my way when this thing was on. I'm beginning to doubt it's the music he likes right now.

"SHINE (shine it on to me) Shine down on me (I wanna feel it) Shine on this life that's burning out. Maybe on your own you take a cautious step. Do you wanna give it up? But all I want is for you to SHINE. Shine down on me (just show me something). Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something that I never know). Shine (it gonna kill me if you give something away). Shine yeaaah (I wanna know what's going in on your mind). Shine on this life that's burning out." The song ended and I heard Vegeta clapping slowly. I threw him a death glare and he chuckled. Heh, if you want to know something... this really makes me kind of more enthusiastic than it usually does.

"If you begin dancing around like in a ballet I will be really impressed, woman." he chuckled after his comment. Yeah, he can bet on that. I'll do it right away. Like I'm some sort of his waitress and when he snaps his fingers and hop! I'm there. Yeah, right, only over my dead body. I glared at him seriously and turned the music off, making my way to the kitchen. I had to do something to stay awake. My lids were already falling over my eyes. Damn, why am I so sleepy?

And you can guess who was following me, of course. Not that I mind. I can give him something to eat if he was hungry. You have to give me one thing - I'm a good house-wife. That's the only thing I'm really good for. I sighed and began raiding the fridge.

"Do you want something?" I asked not really listening for an answer but at least I had to ask out of courtesy and politeness that seemed to be deeply planted into my core where I couldn't get a nice hand on them, didn't I? I told you I was too sleepy. When I'm sleepy I don't care about anything. I heard him collapse on one of the chairs. Damn him, he's such a pain in the ass. And I hate it when my ass hurts.

"Other than a knife over the veins? Nah." I frowned and gave up my fight with the fridge and sat across from him on the table. I supported my head on my palms and stared in his eyes. They were emotionless. Somehow... exhausted. Exhausted of everything surrounding them. Exhausted of everything they have seen and would see. I knew he wasn't trying to butt in black humor now. Don't mind me; to you maybe it wouldn't be funny, but to me... I'm really fucked up, aren't I? I sighed and shook my head. Vegeta rested his head back and finally said something.

"I want to go up there, just to have a peek at my mother. She had died when I was born. Though, I know that my father was wicked before that. As a matter of fact, the reason why he always likes to pour his anger at me is that I was just a mistake." I looked interestedly at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Feh. He had raped my mother a few times. One of those times... Well, let's just say he had forgotten protection. That's how I got there." I looked away. I couldn't believe that. I put my hand over my mouth and turned my head back to my interlocutor. He was just staring at the window on his left over his shoulder.

"My father wanted mother to kill the baby, also known as me, but she refused to. She ran away from home and went to live with her best friend. When I was born, she died and the doctors gave me to my father to take care of me. Anyway, since I have known myself I have lived like that. One good thing my father taught me was never to trust anyone, because I could easily get my back stabbed." Huh?

"Then why are you telling me those things? Aren't they personal to you?" I asked. _Fuck_! I am _so_ stupid! This would make him remember and pull back now that we had such a good conversation. No, I meant, we were talking. Since the topic is not a very pleasant one I don't think you can consider it as a "good conversation". He just shrugged.

"But my mother's friend taught me another thing, the right opposite of what my father did. So, I made a mix of both. I try to judge the people from their actions." I didn't need to know more. I just smiled kindly at him and he smirked back. Hey, we're getting along well.

"The fact I trust you doesn't mean I like you." He frowned and I laughed. I haven't done that in a year or two. He glared at me probably wondering what was so funny about his words. I shook my head and stood up, stretching my hands out, as well as my back.

"You know what? Some day, that frankness of yours is going to offend someone." I laughed again when I imagined the golden moment. Have you ever read Arina Tanemura's mangas? If you did, you would know how I imagined that moment. Vegeta glared at me again. I stopped laughing and slapped his back. Hey, I'm doing this for the first time and I already know I love doing it. Catching him off guard sure _is_ fun. Especially when you see the grimace he makes. His nostrils and eyes get bigger and a little vein pops up on his forehead and begins to throb. Damn, it's _so_ funny.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Giving me a heart attack or something!" He yelled on top of his lungs. I began laughing even harder. Oh, I haven't had so much fun in years. I smiled at Vegeta and he just glared at me, standing up. He snorted and went on the balcony. Damn him and his impudence. It begins getting on my nerves. But I think I have already begun dancing on his, so let's just say that makes us even.

I walked over to him and enjoyed the sensation the light wind was causing to my every fiber.

"Vegeta, if you want you can stay here for the night. I don't mind. I don't really care, but I certainly know I want to have my sleep. So I give you two opportunities. One - you get your ass in one of those comfy beds, shut the hell up and sleep like a good little boy and let me rest as well; and two - you forget all about what happened today and you go back home, get yourself beat up for all we both care about. Do whatever you want; I don't lock the door, so you're free to choose. I won't get in your way as long as you don't get in mine. So, I guess that is good night to you and sweet dreams." I said firmly and turned my back to him, going up the stairs towards my bed room. Now, that really felt strange. I don't act so friendly to anyone the first time I talk to them. And I surely don't sound like that in my head. Do I?

Don't worry, I don't do homework. Why should I? Like anybody cares what I write in my notebook, or either if I learn _anything_ in that shitty building they call school. As long as I get fine grades, no one cares.

I got my night gown on and brushed my teeth. Even though I told him I don't care, deep down inside I hoped he would stay here. I didn't give a fuck before if anyone came in and tried to kill me or steal everything or just screw anything up around here. But now... I feel safer with him around. I mean, everyone knows Vegeta is a fighter, a very good one at that. So it just warms my heart to know finally do something for my poor neighbor.

I got under the sheets staring up at the ceiling. After so many years it turned into a habit of mine. Not that I mind. There was nothing bad in it anyway. I usually need some time before I finally go to sleep, so while I'm still awake I watch the easing darkness surrounding me. It makes my eyes relax and give in to a pleasant emotion. I don't know, at least I feel it like that. Everyone has their weaknesses, right?

I thought about the times I had spent time with my father. It was all so fun back then. I didn't care for anything. I was just a little girl, a careless child without a problem in the world. At least not in the meaning that you and I understand the word 'problem' under. I didn't have an aunt on my neck, making me do all the chores and homework, all of the paperwork about the corporation and practically _everything_ around here. I really don't like my aunt. I bet she has nothing to do with what my mother was. If mom was white, my aunt was black. Two completely opposites. I can't believe she's still alive and my father's dead. Fate really sucks hard.

I sighed in irritation. Why was everything against me in this world? Why was everyone trying to do something to harm me in whatever possible way? And if they are, why aren't they ever succeeding to bring it all to an end and to put all of my pain to a halt, finally? It stinks this way! I don't want to live like that anymore! But I don't have the guts to slit my veins again. No... I will never forget that feeling. My stomach seemed to be up in my mouth and I felt like gagging all of my insides out. I guess that is another psycho thing about me.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the flood of thoughts that were overwhelming me. I don't want to think so much. It gets me headaches and leads me to realizations I don't want to know. I turned around on my left side and looked at the clock. It wasn't that early. I guess I should come back from those walks I do earlier next time. I wonder what happened to Mizuhara. She isn't that late usually... Oh, whatever. Who cares? I slowly felt how I drifted off to a better land, the land of my dreams... where everything is... Well, definitely not sunshine and butterflies, but at least no one bugged me in there and I didn't have a nagging head on my shoulders, bugging the life out of me all of the time.

But as you can guess, everything had to turn out wrongly. A deadly scream woke me up. I jumped out of the bed as if a jolt ran through my body. I cringed and ran downstairs to see what happened.

I was horrified to see the picture in front of my eyes. My half naked aunt was holding a gun and it was pointed out towards Vegeta, who looked completely clueless and dazed, as I could guess he had been scared awake from his sleep. I could fully understand him right then. And behind Mizuhara there was a man, who had his hair a little messed up.

"Say good-night, criminal!" Mizuhara hissed and loaded the gun, getting it ready to shoot. My eyes got wide. Dear God, NO! I knew she could shoot him, she had did it before. NO! STOP IT! I tried to open my mouth to speak but it was too late. She had already pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at the bloody mess on the couch...

* * *

_MUHAAHHAHAHA! I'm soooooooooo evil! So, what happened really? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3: This Won't Be Pretty

_Oh, I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. You're really a great help. So, let's continue..._

* * *

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Three: This Won't Be Pretty

I stood there with my eyes closed for what seemed to me like an eternity. I couldn't bear open them. I was too afraid, too terrified of what I knew I was going to see. Oh, dear God, and I only knew him from a few hours... I can't believe my aunt could be such a whore! And she had brought some guy here as well. Was she nuts? Didn't she know I was asleep and that they could wake me up? Not that she cares for me, because if she did, she would've first asked me who that was on the fucking couch! I mean, come on! What burglar sleeps on a couch in a house he has just robbed? How stupid do you have to be not to realize something as simple as _that_?

Finally, I decided that there's no avoiding it anymore and looked over towards the now empty couch.

"Huh!" I muttered and lifted my eyes up at my aunt. "Mizuhara, what ha-AAAH!" I yelled and jumped back in surprise as I saw Vegeta on my helpless stupid sibling, trying to choke her to death. I clamped my hand over my mouth and threw myself on his arm, desperately trying my best to pull him off. I can tell that other guy was startled beyond belief by now. I really don't envy him; he must've never seen such things elsewhere. Well, whose little family can be so fucked up like mine can?

"Vegeta, let go of her! She's my aunt! It's okay; I won't let her hurt you!" I yelled as I was holding onto his massive muscled arm. I could feel it when he eased his grip on Mizuhara's neck. I pulled away and he stood up. I glared down at my sibling. Though, she's the only family I have left... I think I prefer to live all alone than being with her the whole time. Uh, well, I mean the whole time that she's home, because she's mostly out with her slutty friends and bastards that she's dating and fucking. I really, really hate her for everything she does and is. I hate her existence...

My new friend was looking at me in the eyes and I guess I couldn't hide anything from him when he was doing that. My eyes always gave away what I was feeling at any time. So, he must've seen the fear and surprise in them. I stared back at him and I couldn't understand why were his onyx orbs so... empty... I yelled when he fell on the ground with his face down to the ground with a very loud thump...

* * *

After he fell unconscious, I decided to explain to my aunt what happened, _after_ she sent that man-whore of hers away. I didn't want such people to enter _my_ house. After all, it was _I_ who was going to take over the mansion after father's passing away. Well, I'm not an adult, but I will soon be, so I will be finally able to command around here. I sighed and began explaining the whole story to my aunt, passing some of the personal things about Vegeta. I can guess he doesn't want other people to know about him. Neither do I.

"Fine, do what you want, brat. I will be upstairs in my bedroom. Don't come to call me for anything until the morning, got it?" Oh, that mother fucking bitch! How I wanted someone just to kill her right there. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped Vegeta when he tried to. It would've been a great sight for my bloodthirsty eyes. I laughed evilly in my mind and quickly ran over to my neighbor's body on the couch.

I scanned him over and found a wound in his abdominal area. I didn't know what to do, and that whore left me all by myself with him. _Argh_, she's going to regret that one. I swear to Kami, she will. How can she fucking shoot at someone and not even pay any attention to them afterwards? What was she thinking? Is she even _capable_ of performing such an action, to '_think_'! I was ready to call an ambulance when I heard my patient groaning something.

"Don't call anyone... My... My father will get suspicious..." He has _got_ to be kidding me.

"What do you mean "don't call anyone"! How am I supposed to keep you alive if I don't get help?" I think I was yelling because he closed his lids tightly. Well, _sorry_, but the only thing I could think of was panic! That's the way I am and nothing more. Hell, that's the way _anyone_ in this kind of situation is!

"Woman, I'll help you take the bullet out. Just give me a knife and a lighter." I lifted my eye brow thoughtfully. I was about to fall in a fit of complaints when I heard him groaning while trying to sit up and I got back to myself again. I ran towards the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the cup-board. It looked sharp enough, though I didn't know what he was about to cut. I gave him the razor and brought some disinfecting spray and went towards the "harpy's" room for a lighter. She smokes like a chimney, I swear it. I swear a lot, don't I? I'm quite sure that isn't good, but continue failing to make myself believe it seriously.

When I was back I saw the guy sitting there, just gazing at the side of the bed with his swimming onyx eyes. I couldn't stop myself from pitying him. Now even _I_ thought the whole world had turned against him. Poor guy. I wanted to help him, but I knew he would never let me. I sighed and went over to him, passing the lighter. He took it immediately and lit it up under the blade. I grimaced as I was looking at the whole scene. He wasn't about to do what I thought he was... was he?

He looked up at me with his cold onyx eyes and I gulped down the fear. (Duh, wouldn't you be scared too if there was a psycho with a knife in your house, in front of your bare eyes! And that weird look in his eyes... The bare thought of it makes me shudder, damn it!)

"If you want... No, it's better for you to get out. I... You won't like the following scene... And I think you have never did things of that sort... so, I'll understand if you don't want to be present, because this won't be pretty." His eyes were still swallowing my form into their darkness and hidden sadness. I sighed and sat down next to him with a determined expression on my face.

"Hey, I'm stronger than you imagine. I can take it. Maybe it can become somehow useful of knowledge in following days. But what are you gonna do with these anyway?" I nodded towards the warmed up blade of the knife and the lighter still present within his grasp. He smirked at me and put the razor against his open wound. I gulped again. I guess he wasn't kidding with the phrase "this won't be pretty". Man, and I thought that didn't look pretty cool at the _movies_!

He hissed as the blade pierced his skin down the wound. I closed my eyes and looked away. Oh, God, how can he do this to himself! I looked at his hand. It wasn't shaking even the littlest bit. I turned my head away again as I saw with my periphery vision how the blood slid down the side of him. I put my hand over my gaping mouth as the sharp smell of the crimson liquid stroke my sensitive nostrils. I hope I don't remember any of this tomorrow.

I was only hearing faint hisses as my back was facing him. Soon the hisses stopped and a moan of relief echoed through the empty room. (_A/N: Sorry if that wasn't so real, I never did that kind of crap... though I always wanted to_.) I looked at him again and saw the red covered bullet in his bloody palm. Now his arms were shaking. He chuckled and let his head hit the arm-hold of the couch. Goddamn him, he's a fucking hero if he can get through this alone. If I was him, I would've made _him_ do it.

I began cleaning the wound after he collapsed back down and when I was finished he was half asleep and... he looked as if he was high already... if you get what I mean. I rested my head on the shoulder which was on my side and looked at his face. He just stood there with an expressionless grimace. I took a look at the 'hole' in his gut and smiled at him. I had the strange feeling that even if he was already asleep he had felt my smile.

"Vegeta, you're a real hero. I can't understand why no one can understand you." I said, still _thinking_ and being pretty goddamn sure in it that he was off to dreamland. But when his head faced mine I pulled a bit aback.

"You won't understand me ever, woman. But the others understand me even less than you. And... Have you ever heard of Cain and Abel?" My eye brows quirked slightly at his religious reference, but still looked at him, eager to hear what he had to say next. "God loved Cain, but not Abel. I guess I am the perfect reincarnation of Abel. No one loves me. Not even our "creator". Feh, I don't believe in that shit. There is no God if he let all that shit happen to my family. Screw him. Screw everyone." And with those words he turned around making his back face me and I knew he was already asleep.

I sighed and stood up. Maybe he was right. No one loved him. No one ever loved him. Except for his mother, that's what I thought. Too bad she died so young... I sighed and took off towards my room. And for the first time I began thinking if anyone loved me now. No, there wasn't anyone... Only the angel that my father is... up there... Only he loves me and cares whether I die miserably or not. But was there any Heaven if God let my father die and let Mizuhara live? What was this God that was causing all of this damage to Vegeta? I couldn't understand at this moment... why am I still here? Why haven't I ended all this shit a long while ago? I could've been with daddy for months, years even...

I slapped myself mentally. No! I had to be the fighter dad always labeled me as. I nodded to myself and got under the covers after stripping my clothes. That was a damn of a long and tiring day. I have never thought things would be like this. I finally got to know my neighbor and hey, maybe we can be friends! Though the fact that the whore wouldn't let me have any friends. But... she has no right to tell me who I shall be with and who not!

I shifted in my bed. Enough thinking for today! I have to take a rest or my head will explode. With a last sigh of relief I finally gave in to the tiredness of my whole being and wandering off to the land of ignorant bliss where there was no one but me and my screwed up mind.

* * *

_Enough shit for the chapter. So, tell me what you think. Before, I was getting mad over flames. I don't care anymore. Flame me if you want. I know my grammar is not as good as all of you want, but I'm not Super Human and English is not something I do all the times. Plus, it's not my native language. Like you care, right?_


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Four: The Fight

The next thing I knew was that I was stirring in my bed, searching with my bare hands for the clock by my bed-side. I moaned heavily. I could swear it was early. Or at least that's what my every fiber said. I nearly fell off the bed when my aunt burst in the room with a deep frown on her face. Damn, when she did that her face looked even worse.

She stood in front of my bed tapping her foot on the ground. Her hair was somewhat messy. Did she just get up?

"I want some explanations, missy, and I want them _now_!" Why the fuck was she always acting so superior than me? Couldn't she just _ask_ me to do something for her? Just for _once _during her entire existence? Was that fucking too much to ask! I think not. Even my schoolmates don't have such brave dreams.

But, to her it didn't matter what I thought, so I decided to pull myself up and to find out what the fuck she actually wanted. I'm not a morning person; I'm sure that you can tell already by my grumpy tone, constant cursing and dirty glare. Damn her for everything. Damn the whole world. I stood on my elbows locking my gaze with her stern one and gave her a questioning look by raising a fine eye brow. How was it that I didn't care enough for my own safety but bothered to pluck my eye brows? I'm such an enigma even to myself, I must confess... Her glare only deepened by my actions and my blood began boiling.

"Why the fuck is that little bastard on _my_ couch? Didn't last night speak well enough for itself to tell the ignorant little scum he _isn't_ wanted around here?" She spat those words at me. Did she even hear herself? I couldn't tell. Either she was stupid and didn't know what she's saying, or her memory was getting fucked up by each passing year. I didn't know which of the two it was. I didn't really care. Not for what she said or what she did. I decided to ignore her and to do my daily routines. Slowly, I rose from my bed, stretching my body as her glare wasn't leaving me. She yelled after me when she realized where I was going but I have already locked the bathroom door. I chuckled when her groan of pure irritation reached my ears even behind the solid wooden door.

I got down fully dressed and whatever, shit I did everyday like brushing teeth and so on. It didn't matter to anyone, so why mention it and not spare precious time and oxygen from saying it? I sighed and prepared my eardrums for the following bullshit, which would come out from the mouth of my aunt like a waterfall. I spotted Vegita on the couch looking at me with an expressionless face. I heard her footsteps approaching me, but I didn't part my gaze from the boy in my house. For a moment, I found myself sucked in his eyes. I couldn't see the rest of his face, only his onyx orbs and his dark eye brows as well as his spiky hair. I had the feeling that... I was falling in an endless pit full of darkness. The darkness which resembled his eyes so much. I heard myself and what I was thinking right before I received a smack across the face.

I didn't have words to express myself. I stood there with my mouth widely open and not daring to look at my attacker. There was no point in it anyway; I knew who dared to beat me. That bitch... How dare she...?

"Next time when you close a door in front of my face, think about it again, young lady. And don't forget that slap!" She was yelling at me. I still couldn't take in the information. Did she... Did she really slap me?

Suddenly, my whole form began shaking. From hatred or surprise, which it was I didn't know. I didn't really care at the moment. The only thing I saw in front of my eyes was blank space, as white as a sheet of paper. I repeated the previous moment and Mizuhara's words over and over again in my head. I slowly raised my shaking palm over to my burning cheek and my lower jaw began quivering. How... How dare she? This was the only question that concerned me at the moment.

"How... How... _HOW DARE YOU_!" I yelled with all the power my throat possessed. I didn't give a fuck who might laugh at me. I didn't give a screw who was looking at me. I was going to teach her some respect once and for all.

"How dare I! How dare_ you _pull that shit on me? I am your aunt. You should show me some respect!" Enough of this! I've heard it plenty times before to endure is once again!

"Now _you_ listen to me, "aunty"! I am not one of your man-whores who do whatever you want them to! I am not someone you can control so easily! You are the last person to talk about respect when you don't respect anyone in the whole fucking world! People like you make me sick! And before you say something, I will tell you that I can bring whoever I want in this house, because it is _my_ property by right and by papers. Take the will and see which name is there, yours or mine?" I yelled at her. Ah, that's a relief. Though, my cheek still burns. Still can't believe she performed such a bold action physically towards me.

She didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, she _knew_ that all the shit here was mine. Everything hers is _actually mine_! But I made her think I didn't care up until now. There was nothing to live for. But when she tries to forbid me something that's in my right, she'd gone way too far. For me, that meant _war_.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you anymore!" I finished my little speech and gritted my teeth together. She smirked at me in an arrogant way. I cannot believe that slut! She's so fucking begging for it! She'll get the boot this morning, or my name isn't Bulma Briefs.

"You forget one thing, Bulma-chan. You are still not an adult. And if you're not old enough, you cannot take over the mansion.-"

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" I have that strange tone when I argue. It's actually pretty funny. Well, that is, of course, if you're not the one that's arguing with me. I can be really snappy when I want it. I can piss _anyone_ off. I'm a professional in that. And I'm really proud of it too. Though it's not really normal for me to be...

"Says the lawyers, smart ass!" Damn, she has a point there. But no matter, I don't care what the mother fuckers say! I don't want her in that house and that's my final! I will get her out of the mansion even if it meant throwing her out by force. Hm, that sounded really good for a second there...

I heard an annoyed sigh of irritation and looked over to where Vegita was last located. Nope, he wasn't there anymore. Now he was in front of my aunt, glaring down at her. (Hey, did I mention Mizuhara's even shorter than me? Guess not. Oh, well, now I do.) He was looking quite pissed off, even though only I could see that one on the expressionless face of his.

"What do you want?" Oh, now that's not going to be pretty. I think I prefer to stay out of this and enjoy the show. I'm sure Vegita will win in this fight because... Well, he simply doesn't give a screw if he has to beat her up to make her go out. He sneered in her face and I sat on a chair. Mizuhara's cerulean eyes began sparking the irritation she was feeling. Hey, that's surely going to be fun looking at, I can already tell!

"I don't think you get it bitch." OoOooOOoooOOOh, good one. I couldn't stand but chuckle at the expression Mizu-chan gave him. Mwahaha, she's such an idiot. "I don't care even if you are the Queen of the Whores, which you really look like I may add." He smirked at his own remark. Pathetic in my personal opinion. Still, doesn't change the fact he's really good at this.

"Oh, so that means you already know her, the Queen that is? Maybe she's one of the horde sluts that went through your bedroom." Oops... I don't want to look now, as this one will surely get uglier...

Vegeta clenched his teeth tightly and clenched both his hands over her skinny throat. She took a choked breath and her eyes widened in horror. I bet she hadn't expected that. But I did. Damn, sometimes I'm proud of my predicting mind. The black haired guy was gripping tightly onto that bitch's neck. I wish he could just break it and end all the problems. But I didn't want him to become a killer just because of a worthless piece of shit like the baka, calling herself Bulma Briefs' aunt.

"Watch your mouth, woman. You won't like me when I go nuts." I swear I heard the "woman" as he referred her answer him "You're nuts anyway, you oaf." And I think he did as well, because his grip tightened and his teeth were on the edge of breaking. "Don't fuck with me, woman, you won't like it." Mizuhara smirked even though she was in so much pain.

"Oh? Are you that bad in bed?" She smirked winningly. Damn, didn't she know pissing him off more and more is really dangerous for one's health? Oh, God, she did it now. Vegita cried out in a raw voice and slammed her against the wall with his elbow on her neck and held her pinned to the cold wall. He smirked as well when he saw the terrified look she was giving him in her mad panic. I swear that guy was psycho. I must give him that much at least.

"Do you want to see for yourself?" Uh-oh... I'm out of here. I decided that when he began unbuttoning her shirt. I didn't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life including naked Vegeta enforcing himself over my poor brainless sibling, squirming in his hold. But I had to admit, seeing how her blue eyes turned so bright that their colour almost resembled grey and her skin almost went white in horror was a priceless moment. She took what he said pretty seriously. And to tell you the truth, so did I.

"N-n-n-o... Don't-Don't touch me, you little bastard!" Her voice was squeaky and shaky. Hm, maybe I can reconsider the thing with the nightmares. I have them all the time so big deal if a rape is in them as well. Vegeta grinned evilly and scared the day lights out of Mizuhara. Am I enjoying looking at this? I cannot believe myself! How can I let him do this to a part of the family? The only relative I have on top of it! Even if she's a slut, bitch, egoistical maniac... Uh... Yeah, let him have fun with her.

"You sounded so certain of your words, slut. Wouldn't it be better if you have some experience in it as well?" He whispered that in her ear loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. He leant closer and I barely caught his next words in her ear that made a violent shudder of disgust run through her whole body, "I promise it will be your best fuck ever." I saw her whole body shaking. Poor her, she must've fucked a whole pile of man-whores, but I bet no one raped her until now. Haha, she was so funny in that position, so helpless, at the mercy of a teenager.

"No... Don't do this to me... What did I do to deserve such treatment? I was taking care of the brat when that baka died. And what do I get?" She glared at me, but that was the last thing she had the chance to do, because Vegita knocked her out. I stared wide-eyes at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Stupid bitch. I can't stand her stupid babbling. That will shut her shitty trap for a while." He sighed as he collapsed on the couch again. I went over to him and stared dumbly. He turned his gaze to me and saw the interest in my eyes. "And, _no_, I wasn't serious." Aw, too bad. Hey, wait a second, I haven't asked anything. Darn, sometimes I think he can read my thoughts.

"I just wanted to see how scared she could really get. Feh, foolish woman. No one can lie to me. I always find out when they lie to me." I stared up at the ceiling. I really had nothing in my head at that moment. I didn't know what to say, how to respond to that one, or what I could even do.

"What do we do now?" I asked. He turned back to me with a "huh" sound and a questioning expression. I couldn't bear but laugh. He was so funny when he did that. The teen just shook his head and muttered something like "Women, such an enigma..." and stared off space again.

We stood there very long. Maybe hours... In silence... Neither of us said a thing... Neither of us knew what to say. Maybe we just didn't have what to talk about? We were just enjoying each other's company... Or at least I did. And maybe... it wasn't hours, but just a few brief seconds... I never found out though...

* * *

_Blah... I don't want to comment this chapter. Commenting is your job anyways. :P So go on and tell me if I should continue this._


	5. Chapter 5: Detention? Not My Style

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Five: Detention? Not My Style

It had been one month since the day Vegeta had slept over at my house. Now, we are on the same terms as we were before - ignoring the fact that we exist. Except for the times when he just nods when he sees me down the hallway in school and I just wave to him.

I was aware that he was always alone in school and I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I really had no idea! But still... I wanted to help him in some way to make him more sociable and things of that kind so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. But I just _know_ he won't let me. But then again, why should he? It's not as if _I_ have a social life either. Who was I to speak then? I can't even fix my own problems and then I go and just try to help with other people's! I sighed and decided to cope with it. That guy was just not my category and I had to live with it.

Monday morning went by pretty fast. Oh, you'd probably like to know what Mizuhara said after the "rape" try? Well, maybe some of you will get surprised, and others won't, but she just didn't even mention it. Haha, I'm so glad Vegeta was there to show that bitch some respect for the ones with more power than her. But I don't think Vegeta-kun had my luck. The next day at school he had a black eye and his lip was thorn pretty roughly. I tried to talk to him back then, but he just avoided me. I guess his father had a finger in this, and not just a finger, actually, but I just shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my concern anyway. And that's just what Vegeta would've answered me when I'd ask him.

I heard someone laughing behind me and I shot the group a death glare. One of those only _I_ can muster. It turned out it was a couple of guys from my math class. They were giving me such strange looks... I didn't like that. Still, I decided it would be the best for me to just shrug it off and to concentrate on my empty stomach and the wonderful meal I made myself at home and brought here for lunch. Now don't give me that look, you just don't have an _idea _what shit they serve here. Just thinking of that junk makes me want to puke. Or is it the fact you had no idea I can cook? Well, neither did I, but _anything_ is better than that canteen food shit.

Mmm, rice balls; my favourite. I'm so good at making these. I opened my mouth ready to get that delicious thing inside my gaping mouth when something whacked me over the head. I heard muffled laughs and looked secretly over my shoulder. Damn those motherfuckers. Better not pay attention to them. Ignorance is a bliss, they say. **Wham**. Well, whoever said that definitely never had such a situation at hand.

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes in pure irritation. I began taking slow breaths, mentally reminding myself that those were inferior creatures that did not deserve so much as my fury. I needed to do that, otherwise I would've jumped on them. I had to contain myself. Just ignore them, Bulma; don't be a fool like them. You have not fallen that low. When another thing hit me, it was the last straw. I didn't give a fuck anymore how _stupid_ I was by doing what I planned on doing next. As long as I got satisfied nothing else mattered.

I got up from my chair slowly. It made a strange sound while it slid against the tiled floor of the cafeteria that had a catastrophic impact with one's ear drums. I noticed that someone else was looking at me as well. But it wasn't one of those idiots. It was the flame-haired guy. He turned away when he got me staring back at him. I can bet no one else in the whole cafeteria thought what I did at this moment and it was 'Oh my God, aren't you a cute one'. Ugh, when I heard myself saying that in my head I thought I would gag. I sound so... Girly-girly! Argh! And I am _not_ the girly-girly type of a girl. I _hate_ girly-girls!

_ARGH_! _WAS THAT A SLAP I FELT_! I turned around furiously and spotted the worm that dared defy me. I roared and jumped on him like a lion on a chase for its prey. By the time, I think the whole lunch room was looking at us. Yeah, have fun you motherfuckers. Feh, stupid bastards. But I didn't have time to play with them. I had a worm to choke!

"What the? Let me go, _bitch_!" He dared to call me bitch? Oh, we'll see about _that_ one later! I'll show them who the bitch around here really is. They knew absolutely nothing about Bulma Briefs, _the_ bitch.

"I'll tell you what, you fucking piece of shit! You'll pay for ever messing with Bulma Briefs! No one dares to do that to _me_ and gets away with it." He smirked at me! What a loser. And he wasn't even good-looking at all! Right the contrary; he was so ugly that I can bet he breaks the mirror every time he looks at his reflection in it. No wonder he wears such clothes - all of his money must go for repairing mirrors daily.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." _Argh_! _HE PISSES ME OOOOOOOFF_! I couldn't resist the urge to hit him in the stupid mug anymore. But I think I hit too hard, because even my fist turned red. And his cheek began bleeding. Oh, cool! I cannot believe I was able to do that!

But after a few seconds I felt sorry I did it. Well, kinda. That ugly guy's friends jumped on me all together. One of them caught my arms by my elbows and the others stood in front of me, circling me. I felt so helpless at this moment. I was just watching them with the wrath in my eyes trying to burn holes in their skulls just by glaring. The leader of them glared down at me (simply because he was at least 3 inches taller than me) and I tried to kick him in the lower area. He stepped back and laughed. Damn mother fucker. I hope he dies in misery. And painfully slow.

He didn't say a thing. He was just eating me alive with his eyes and that stupid evil grin of his. I felt like kicking him in the sorry ass sending him to oblivion. But I had no such luck. All I got was a hard punch in the stomach. I choked down a yell and reduced it to a mere wince. He kneed me this time and I tried to free myself. I could swear they would've gone on and on for hours if it wasn't my "prince in shining armor" there to "save me".

"Poor Shiro-kun, tisk, tisk, tisk, tisk." The onyx eyed boy shook his index finger at the scum in front of my beaten form. Goddamn it, I hate it when someone can take advantage on my weak physical state as a girl. No, don't get it wrong. I'm _not _physically weak. Just the guys around here are too well built up as much as I hate to admit it. Oh, so his name is Shiro? Yeah, like I care. "Have you fallen so low to even lay a finger on a weak girl?" _HEY_! Now _that_ wasn't very nice. I'm _not WEAK_! _GOD DAMN YOU ALL_!

"Stay out of this, Ouji. It's none of your business!" The ebony haired boy walked closer to the group. I was just staring dumbly with my hand wrapped around my stomach while my other one was caught by my attackers, waiting to see what was going to happen. In one moment, he was there. In the next, I couldn't see him anywhere around. Before I knew it, the sickeningly tight grip on my arm had loosened completely, leaving me without any support.

I fell to the ground, but was immediately pulled up utterly rough by a strong massive hand. He tried to pull me closer to him, but I shrugged my hand out of his grip (it took me quite some effort though...). What did he think I am? A rag doll he can just flip around between his fingers? I might not look like it, but I can _feel_ pain, physical mostly. If he thinks he can ignore me all the time and then remember about me again when a fight is up then he is so awfully wrong. I'm not someone you can bounce around with! I'm a human being you idiot! And all he did (_AGAIN_!) was ignoring my reaction and stepping in front of me.

"If you want some trouble, why don't you try someone your size, bastards?" He hissed. Was he defending me or was I deaf? I think that it was the first, because I'm absolutely sure I was still hearing quite well. Shaking my head I looked at them again. Yup, he was still there. Ouch, and definitely not a dream. Darn, I should find out how to pinch myself less painfully... That really hurt, devil take it! I'm such an idiot sometimes. And I definitely curse too much. Not that anyone could actually hear me. But still! Ah, screw it. _BLAH_! I did it again! Jeesh… and I dare to call other people idiots when actually I am one myself. Hah, it's not like anyone notices anyway. No one notices I exist in the first place. Or that anybody actually notices _my _presence in a room, building or wherever I go.

"Stay out of this, Vegeta." My savior just smirked and didn't say a thing. But that was enough for the other guy. He charged full speed at Vegeta and I closed my eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty. When hearing a yell of pain I was totally convinced it won't be pretty... I was afraid that maybe they had hit him again, just like a month ago with Mizuhara. But how awfully wrong I was. When I finally looked, I saw the boy in front of me holding the hooligan's fist. The black haired teen smirked wider and spoke up again.

"Is that all you can, you pathetic dick-head? You're really disappointing me." He began twisting the other's arm until he was right behind him. I gulped while looking at them. Oh, boy, would someone _please_ stop him before he breaks the poor baka's arm! See? I was even _kind_! I said a "please"! _COME ON_! Don't tell me _I_ was supposed to be the one to interfere in a guys' fight! Have you any idea how further hurt I can get by doing so?

All the students turned their attention towards the cafeteria door, which burst open and the principle waltzed in and glared at the couple in front of me. Oops... busted! And _thank YOU_! It was about _time_ someone _did_ something!

"Mr. _Ouji_! What in the school's name are you _doing_!" she yelled while approaching them. Annoying woman. Geez, my eardrums are going to ring all day because of her screeching. Vegeta kept his gaze on the floor, not letting go of the boy who was squirming in the iron grasp.

"Let go of Mr. Suzuki's arm, Mr. Ouji!" God, she was playing the commander again. Always ordering everyone around like they're her dogs or something like that. I hate her as well, you can safely say that.

But Vegeta seemed like he didn't care how much she yelled at him with her squeaky annoying voice. He stood there for a few seconds not doing anything. Finally, gritting his teeth and making one last flick of his arm and the guy's bone was pulled out of its joint. All of the students froze in their place with eyes as big as saucers. Gasps were heard and mouths were covered by shaking arms (mostly the girls) and others just stood there not daring to breathe for fear they might do something to upset the phyched teenager and lose a limb of their own. When finally being released, the pathetic creature began squirming and whining in pain. That was really getting on my nerves, I could swear.

Vegeta grinned evilly and looked at the person at his feet with a psycho glint in his eyes. He was seriously beginning to scare me. I stared still as the principle stomped in front of him and slapped him across the face. I felt myself cringing unconsicously. What was wrong with those people! Couldn't they come up with something different than slapping? That was getting really annoying. They were slapping everyone around with their shitty hands you didn't even know what they have touched before colliding with your cheek! I really felt like killing someone. And to be more exact, I wanted to exterminate all bossy women! They are just so pissing me off. No, wait; I am one as well... Yeah, that's right, I'll kill myself as well, because _ALL THE FUCKING THINKING AND CURSING DRIVES ME NUTS! NUTS I TELL YOU, NUTS! _

"In my office, _now_!" She glared at me. "You too, young lady!" I looked back at the older woman with a shocked expression. Me! What did _I_ do! Jeez, it's always me! Why am I even bothering! She loves blaming people. I guess if she had something against me then I can do nothing about it. Sighing I followed her, closely by Vegeta. He had his head down, but I could have felt he wasn't ashamed by any of his actions. I think he was avoiding looking at her, because if he did, he would do another stupid thing. I felt so sorry for Veggie-chan and his unstable personality. Hey, I like that name. Veggie-chan. It sounds so... sweet... Okay, I won't use it ever again. If I do, I'll rename myself to Baka Briefs and then put an end to my misery!

We sat in comfortable chairs in the front of a big desk. The principle's desk. More like I sat and Vegeta just stood by the wall on my left side. I shifted uneasily in the chair and waited for the bitch to arrive and to start yelling her head off at us. I just didn't get why I was there in the first place. But... on the other hand, Vegeta was in this mess because of me. But I haven't asked him to help me, so it was his problem, not mine! Though, without him they would have most likely slit my throat by the time she got her lazy ass over in the canteen. And was that tingling feeling I felt guilt? Ahhhh, that was more like it. I killed the stupid thing in my head, squished it into zillion small pieces. There is no place for such emotions in my psyche. Absolutely none. My psyche is too occupied with other things like cursing. No, I really mean it; I have to fucking stop the cursing. See what I mean?

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Ouji." I noticed Vegeta throwing a killer glare at her. If I was her I would've screamed my lungs off and run as away from him as possible. Though, if I was _really_ her, I wasn't going to be such a bitch to the students. No, wait, I think I lied again... Well, ok, I would've been the same as her. So what? Got a problem with it? But he had that strange glare which makes even _my_ none-caring bones shudder. Wasn't that a stupid thought or what? How can bones care anyway? Damn, sometimes I'm just so stupid that I get sick of myself.

"Would one of you care to explain what happened in the cafeteria or I should just find a way to punish you two, without caring what you've done myself?" Hmmm... I feel some tension in the air I breathed in. So that means... that she's afraid of me! Nope, couldn't be. She was afraid of _him_. Ha! Finally some humanity from that bitch. Like who _wouldn't_ be scared of a psychopath like Vegeta? Oh, yeah, I knew who. Me or another crazy psychopath. Hey, wait a second... Did that mean I'm a psycho too? Then again, the statement would be quite true...

"It's not like you're ever listening to the people who really have something to say for themselves. You already have a decision, don't you? And nothing we say or explain can change it, so why bother?" Whoa... Damn, he was so right and yet I haven't thought about it in this way. Good one, genius. But now my chances of getting clean out of this are no bigger than... 0.000000001 percent? Well, at least it isn't zero...? Feh, on a second thought, why do I care? What is there to care for? The answer - absolutely nothing. All I could do was enjoy getting the bitch angrier. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at her the same way my partner in crime (well, a crime actually no one committed... And a crime that was actually no crime at all... In my opinion... And my opinion is one no one - even I - don't care about... Yeah... ). Hey, I'm good at doing this, playing cool, following Vegeta's lead. If I was watching myself from aside I'm sure I would've thought 'that girl is so cool!' Blah, yeah right, and pigs fly.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, Mr. Ouji. If you don't want yourself in trouble you better stop messing with me or you won't like the consequences." Was that a glare full of hate she was giving us? Was that so? All right, my turn. I spoke up fast before Vegeta had the chance to do so.

"You know what they say, sensei - Mess with the best or die like the rest. And by best I mean the best stupid ignorant arrogant bitch-principles in the world. Nothing personal meant by that, of course." I sounded like an idiot. No, I really did. I wasn't deaf. I was hearing what I was saying and I sounded like an idiot in my own ears. But that's what I wanted to sound like. A complete idiot with no respect for the elders and the ones with more wisdom than me. Though, I doubted she was more intelligent than me. Right the contrary - I was sure our principle is a fucking oaf without a diploma for graduation of high-school. Just take a look at her! She didn't even have a taste in colors! Well, excuse me, but what would you think when you see a _principle_ with a gaudy long skirt, which looks like it is from different century, and a dark green-ish shirt? Just tell me sincerely, _what-would-you-think_!

"Okay, I'll give you detention for a whole week! You have to clean the rooms after everyone is over with their classes for the day, and I won't let you go home before you're done! Am I clear? Now get out before I force you out!" Did she just kick us out? The nerve of that woman. Now tell me, isn't she just such a genius? Oh well, I didn't have what else to do, so I guess I could go to her stupid detentions. It's better than staring in one spot the whole day mind you.

What else can I tell you...? The whole day was a disaster. When it was time for the detention Vegeta got all mad and began rampaging around. All he got was more detention. If you ask of my opinion that was so dumb. I hate detentions. On a second thought, staring in one spot could be more interesting than cleaning up messy classrooms after dumb fucks that come to this school. Especially when you're practically doing it all alone since your "partner" is too occupied with sitting on the window's frame. Damn, I didn't care what anyone would think in my place, but I hate when someone acts like that. I mean, did he think he's better than me in any way? If he did, he was _SOOOO_ damn _wrong_! And I was going to show him he was.

"Are you planning on moving your ass? Or you want me to push you out of that window so you get to know who you're messing with?" I implied it like a joke. I didn't mean to offend anyone when I said that... But Vegeta obviously didn't get the tone I used.

"Go on. Do the world a favor. Kill me... That way you'll get your satisfaction as well as the whole human-kind, right?" He glared at me maliciously and brushed by me when he took off towards the door. I collapsed on one of the desks. Damn it... Damn it... _damn it_! Why can't I do anything right? Why didn't I even try to cheer someone up! Why was I such an egoistical self-centered bitch? Why did I act like an emotionless idiot! Oh, wait, I know why... I know every single answer. I'm a smart girl, that's why I was such a bitch. What the fuck was I thinking? My thoughts didn't even have sense anymore... I wish that was just a bad dream... Just a nightmare... And when I woke up my dad would look at me with his eyes full of love and would tell me that everything was going to be ok. I wanted to wake up... Please, why wouldn't somebody shake me? I wanted to wake up from this life... If that is what you can call life at all... All those fairy-tales... All lies to fool the little kids that life is perfect and there are no difficulties... Why haven't I been just a normal kid with a normal family? Why wasn't I someone who didn't suffer all their life? Why not!

I heard something, or more likely someone sitting in front of me and I looked up. He was still there? I thought he went home... He should have... It was my problem to start with, and he lost his temper while protecting me. I'm the only one who's supposed to be here... Yeah... I'm the only one supposed to be here because I stood up for myself...

"Look... I... Listening to some whore's orders isn't my style. If you want to go home, do it. I'll tell the baka I threatened you to go or I would've crushed your neck." I shuddered. What the hell was that for an excuse! On a second thought, I could just go without worrying for anything. But one thing still troubled me. As much as I wanted to leave, I wanted twice as much to know why he wanted to do this for me. Why did he want to take the blame? It wasn't his to begin with even!

"Why?" I asked. Way to go, Bulma, you master-mind. Was that a precise question or what? Hah, like I care. I like to be short and clear... Right?

"Because I said so." Hah, obviously he likes to be short and clear as well. But if he thought he could get away with that he was deeply mistaking. Queen Bitch doesn't give up that easily, you know. I could almost chuckle when I thought that.

"And why should I do what you say? It's not like you care... Or you _do _care?" I grinned slyly. What confused me more than not receiving an answer was that Vegeta's onyx eyes left my cerulean ones. Hey... I could be wrong... But I thought there was a glint of humanity I saw in the dark orbs. Nah, I must be wrong. The almighty Vegeta Ouji was known as the Cold-Bastard around here... Though... I couldn't forget that day... I just couldn't... I sighed again. _What_! Now that felt like opening my eyes again. What was I doing there at all? It was not my fault I was in there. It was his problem. I haven't done anything. And if he wanted to stay there, be my guest. I left everything on the ground and put up my expressionless grimace.

"Yeah, do whatever you want. I'm going home since it is not my fault." I left without listening to anything else he had to say. The flame-haired boy had worse character than I did! And right now I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I have damaged myself... _again_. Screw me for my stupidity... All I do is hurting people. If I didn't do that it wouldn't be me, would it? I hate myself for what I do. I hate myself for existing. I hate myself for being alive. I hate everything. I hate everyone... If there is something I despise more than the people that is hate itself. I hate to hate. Hate is a bitch and I know it. But I can do nothing about it. I guess I need a shrink. No. I don't need anything. I don't need anyone. I'm better off alone!

When I went home and let the door close behind me I was still thinking about the same topic over and over again. I'm such a fucking masochist. If anyone asked me why I was doing this I wouldn't have known what to answer... I simply didn't know it myself... And who the hell was I fooling! Of course I needed someone! At least one person... Someone like my father...

Dad was such a nice man... Why did they have to kill you, daddy? You haven't done anything wrong at all... I felt my feet getting weaker and before I knew it I was sitting on the floor with my shaking legs by my sides. My eyes began stinging and I knew what was going to happen. I would turn to the crying whiny girl again. But I didn't want that. I _am_ strong. And I would prove everyone wrong. I would prove the neighbor boy wrong, I would prove Mizuhara wrong; I would prove my classmates wrong. I was going to show them that I had a strong psyche and I could take anything the shitty life served me. That's right! I was the best! I could do whatever I wanted! I didn't need help! I didn't need support! I was my own support.

Yes, that was the spirit! I am Dr. Briefs' daughter for Lucifer's sake! Beautiful thoughts... Just wonderful and inspiring... They made me wonder what the little puddle on the floor meant if they were true...

* * *

_Did you understand the last sentence? I hope you did. - I sure hope you like that chapter as much as you liked the ones before. - I like the end the most. Like I love to say - the characters' pain is my pleasure. Haha, I'm just kidding. - Don't take me too serious, because I'm not that serious myself._

_I want to say sorry for my late updates. But I put everything except lazying around and going out with friends aside. But now, when the new school year began, I'm back in business. - So, you can expect the next update sooner than the last one. I promise you that._

_And I want to thank to all of you guys who reviewed my last chapter. I sincerely hope you will love this one just as much, if not even more. - I'm doing my best over here you know! -_

_Love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

Alright, so, it's been a long while. I've begun writing a chapter, but then I got some muse block. I think it's because of the chapter I have thought to write, so now, this one will be completely different from the one before. I know it's really been a long while, so I don't remember what I wanted to write! And maybe you guys have forgotten what this fic was! But I'll pull myself together after all. This freaking school year is finally coming to an end and my muse is finally coming back to me. Suh-weet! So, I thought I'd begin with this fic. Have fun reading

P.S. I'll post a part of the last chapter, because I'm sure you've forgotten what the fic was about. I sure have! So I thought I'd make it easier on you and post it here. Enough talking, let's do some typing! /

-------------------------------

I heard something, or more likely someone sitting in front of me and I looked up. He was still there? I thought he went home...

"Look... I... Listening to some whore's orders isn't my style. If you want to go home, do it. I'll tell the baka I threatened you to go or I would've crushed your neck." I shuddered. What the hell was that for an excuse?! On a second thought, I could just go without worrying for anything. But one thing still troubled me. As much as I wanted to leave, I wanted twice as much to know why he wanted to do this for me. Why did he want to take the blame?

"Why?" I asked. Way to go, Bulma, you master-mind. Was that a long question or what? Hah, like I care. I like to be short and clear.

"Because I said so." Hah, obviously he likes to be short and clear as well. But if he thought he could get away with that he was deeply mistaking. Queen Bitch doesn't give up that easily you know. I could almost chuckle when I thought that.

"And why should I do what you say? It's not like you care... Or you DO care?" I grinned slyly. What confused me more than not receiving an answer was that Vegita's onyx eyes left my cerulean ones. Hey... I could be wrong... But I thought there was a glint of humanity I saw in the dark orbs. Nah, I must be wrong. The almighty Vegita Ouji was known as the Cold- Bastard around here.... Though... I couldn't forget that day... I just couldn't... I sighed again. WHAT?! Now that felt like opening my eyes again. What was I doing there at all? It was not my fault I was in there. It was his entire problem. I hadn't done anything. And if he wanted to stay there, be my guest. I left everything on the ground and put up my expressionless face.

"Yeah, do whatever you want. I'm going home since it's not my fault." I left without listening to anything else he had to say. The flame-haired boy had worse character than I did! And right now I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I have damaged myself... AGAIN. Screw me for my stupidity... All I do is hurting someone. If I didn't do that it wouldn't be me, would it? I hate myself for what I do. I hate myself for existing. I hate myself for being alive. I hate everything. I hate everyone... If there is something I despise more than the people that is hate herself. I hate to hate. Hate is a bitch and I know it. But I can do nothing about it. I guess I need a psychiatrist. No. I don't need anything. I don't need anyone. I'm better off alone!

------------------------------

After I realized what I've been doing, I've stopped crying, picked myself up from the floor, getting a grip of myself. It wasn't normal for me to just collapse in the middle of the house bursting up in tears. Well, I didn't _actually_ burst up in tears but... Oh, the hell, you know what I mean! That just wasn't me. Or at least it wasn't the me I was forcing myself to turn into. In those moments, when all the shields and defenses which hold back my emotions crack... I wonder why I do this to myself. And then, when they reload and get over every such thought in my screwed up head, they say it's for my best. Great, now you think I hear voices in my head as well. Just perfect. I bet you think I'm totally nuts by the moment. Yep, you're certainly right.

I shook my head and stared out of the window in my huge room. I'm thinking about buying a horse to move around with in the house. It would be really practical. My school mates will hate me even more then. Like I care. The problem is that it will reek of a horse from miles! And I hate to stink like a stable. Actually, I hate stinking like any kind of animal, but that's besides the point. Damn, I'm getting too deep with stupid speculates over stupid things. I went to the bathroom and filled the sink with water and soaked my whole hair when I pushed my face in it. Now that's what I call refreshment!

I took a towel and put it on my head. I'd catch a cold if I wasn't careful. But then again, why else do I have so much money if I don't spend it on something? And since I do nothing with it, at least I could buy loads of medicine, pills and antibiotics. At least I'd have something to do. Yeah, whatever, forget it, I'm just babbling shit again. You've gotten used to it already, I think. If not, too bad for you!

Hey, now this is something strange. Never happened before. Maybe it's just me, but I think the phone downstairs was ringing. I rubbed my hair nearly dry, but the light sound didn't stop. Hm, maybe the phone was really ringing. I jumped down the stairs and yep, it was ringing alright, and hell, it wouldn't stop if I didn't pick it up! Logical, I know. What I mean is that there was a stubborn person on the other end of the line... Could it be?...

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously in the speaker.

"Uh... Hello... Could I speak to Bulma Briefs?... Please." An unknown voice on the other end said in my ear. I let out a stuffed breath I haven't realized I was holding. Why did I feel like that? Who did I think was calling? No, wait, I know the answer to that, but I just don't want to know why it was like that.

"Bulma Briefs speaking. What do you want?" If daddy was here now, he'd say I'm way too rude with people. He used to say a lot of things... I sighed mentally and shrugged my thoughts off when the girl spoke again.

"Yes, well, hello there!" He should be really thankful that phones don't have an option to see the face of the person you're talking to. At least not yet. Otherwise she would've gotten even tenser by the huge frown on my face. Don't get me wrong, it's the first time I've heard this phone ringing in years! But I hate it when someone acts like this around me. I don't _bite_ goddamn it! But if they keep doing that, I might begin to! Not that anyone would bother talking to me anyway...

Hey pause continued more than my tolerance could take.

"Get to the point already!" Yep, way too rude. What to do, what to do?

"Yes... Well... Uh... I wonder if you could help me with science. My brother said he heard rumors of you being the best in the whole school in science. It happened that he had a friend, who knew your number and..." What the hell was that guy trying to imply on me?!

"You want me to what?" I had to make sure I heard him right, since he wasn't really talking in the first place. I'm not so sure he was even saying the true by the way he sounded. The last thing I heard was someone yelling in the background and then the phone clicked, indicating the end of the conservation. I stared blankly at the receiver in my right hand. What the hell was that all about?!

I put the thing back on its place, having the intention to climb the stairs, take a nap and forget about all what happened two seconds ago when the stupid phone rung again!

"Urgh, it better not be that idiot again, or I'll personally hunt him down and stomp on his face until his own mother can't recognize him!" Damn, I'm good at these things. Threats, I mean. It would be even better if I did what I said I would do.

"Hi, Bulma!" It wasn't the same goof, but I could hear the other one in the background, yelling something to the one who was talking to me. The worse part is, this one sounded even stupider. I can tell. "Sorry about my friend Yamcha here," I swear I heard the person beside him yell '_NOOOOOO_, don't tell her my name!!!' "He just found the paper with your phone on it. He likes playing pranks on people."

"Give me one reason not to hang up right now." I commented sternly. The guy panicked, I suppose. Still, he laughed nervously and I could _feel _him from the other end.

"You're a touchy one... Sorry again. _My_ brother really heard rumors of you over his school and he made me ask you for help. Otherwise he'd kick me out of our house." He laughed again. Was it funny? I didn't feel like laughing.

"And that is a concern of mine because...?" Short and clear. Just as I like to be. The boy groaned.

"Oh, come on, don't be mean to me. I just need some help, that's all. It's not that hard for a genius like you to find a little time in her time for a poor in science student like me." So, what, I admit he is right. I don't do anything the whole day. I'm practically free 24/7. At least the time I'm not sleeping. But he doesn't need to know that, does he?

"Who's your brother?" I couldn't help my curiosity. I could not ask him directly 'Who the hell are you?!'. I'm not _that_ rude. Well, I am, but we're getting off the topic.

"Oh, you know him. In fact, the whole school knows him. His name is Radditz. Radditz-"

"Right. So you're the one they call Kakarott?" I've heard about the Son family. They are quite famous around my school. My school. That sounds so weird. Anyway, at least the bigger brother is well known. Well known as one of the major jackasses in the whole city. That would make more sense to you if you have seen the look in his eyes and that punky haircut. Even I have never had my hair _that_ long. Actually that's because I step on it... Don't ask...

"Well... My brother calls me that, but I prefer Goku. Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but it's a little difficult over the phone, you see..." I chuckled, not even knowing why. This guy seemed to be better than I expected him to be. You could never be too careful with boys you know.

"Which grade are you in, Goku?" How the heck did I get that polite? I have abilities I didn't even know about. No, really, I don't know if it's just me, or that Goku guy acts kind of relaxing on me.

"Eighth." Damn, 5 years younger than me... That would be a pain in the backside. I have forgotten what they teach the eight graders... "Can you help?" Not even thinking it over, my mouth blurt out before I could stop it.

"Sure. You can come over Friday. I don't have what to do the whole weekend, so we can talk it over about the other days." Yet again, I was sure a huge grin was present on Goku's face.

"Friday's great, but I have science on Friday... Could it be a little earlier as well?"

Oh my, that's gonna take more time than I thought...

--------------------------

After getting over with the conservation with Goku, I remembered about my wet hair, which wasn't wet anymore. It just looked like I have slept for more than 10 days and I have just woken up. In other words, it was spiked in every possible direction. I groaned and went upstairs to search for my comb. I could really use some combing right about now.

When I stood in front of my full-length mirror, I stopped brushing my hair, looking at my reflection. What was happening to me? What had happened to my careless life two years ago?! Where did it fly away to? Why did I change so much? Was it because of those events? Was it really for my best like I thought at first? I sighed and closed my eyes. I'm truly hopeless. I wish I could free myself from that feeling inside... I feel like my heart is chained and something is trying to squish it in its grip. I feel like there's something really heavy on my whole body, something really heavy in my chest. Does this make me crazy? Does this make me nuts? Is that what really depresses me all the time? Or maybe it's the fact I live by myself and no one understands me? Why can't I lift this weight off?! Why can't I be careless again? Why can't I really feel happy, even when I smile sincerely?! Goddamn this, _WHY?!_

I hit the nearby wall with my balled fist with the best shot I could give. I often do that. It hurts as hell. That's why I do it, why else bother? You'd say that's incredibly idiotic. I admit, it truly is. But how else could I pour my anger out? I don't want to wreck my things, which aren't many as it is.

I stared out of the window for a second time this day. I really should do something about that mental health of mine. And then an idea hit me over the head like a huge brick! I took my jacket fast, having a last look in the mirror before I ran out. A walk around the city should be just great! I grinned. I'm really such a genius. I love myself! Nah, not really, but anyway.

When walking out I noticed that there was a screwdriver on Vegita's house's porch. I went over and picked it up, examining it. A screwdriver like any other. I heard someone screaming and laughing from inside the house. It was a feminine voice. I looked interestedly at the closed door. Someone was looking for something inside, I could judge from the noise of thrown things. The door burst open and there was a shirtless Vegita with some training pants. I swallowed while he glared directly in my eyes, as I gave him a confused look. We stayed like that for mere seconds, until he noticed the screwdriver in my hands and snatched it away from me. I couldn't even register the move yet. I was too busy with staring at the muscularity of his bare chest. But when I heard the same feminine voice call from the back of the house 'Is it your daddy, honey?' I felt like slapped across the face.

Vegita glared at me and pushed me back, closing the door under my nose! Now that was just the top of it all! And who the hell was that woman?! I didn't even get to see her. I could've thought that someone like Vegita has a girlfriend. But then, why did I feel like I was betrayed in some way?! We didn't have anything in common, I didn't even like that guy! He always got me into trouble. I couldn't be jealous, could I? Okay, this thinking really isn't good for my health. I'll just walk down the street, thinking about nothing else, but the rain that maybe will get me soaked if I don't hurry with my walk.

Yep, it sure is good not to think about anything. Not a care in the world... Could it be that he was in love with that woman and didn't tell me about her because he didn't want me to pick on him?

"ARGH!"

----------------------------------

Alrighty, this time I'm really calm. I've been walking around for half an hour now and I'm thinking about dropping this walking stuff and the thinking. It's just so useless. Before I could do anything else, a group of boys brushed past me, pushing me aside. Who the hell did they think they were?! I'm Bulma Briefs! They couldn't just push me around like that!!!

"Hey, wasn't that the whore that got Shiro's hand twisted?"

Uh-oh..

The whole gang turned around to glare at me. They made a circle around me. I couldn't move then, but I wouldn't show them my weakness. I'd rather die before I do.

"Hey, bitch, are you Balama Briefs?" The biggest one said. I glared at him maliciously, causing a grin to appear on his ugly smug. I didn't care enough to answer. Let them try pulling their shit on me. I'd give 'em a hard time doing so.

"Answer, wench!" Another one from behind me grabbed my hair. I gritted my teeth, but didn't let any noise come out of my mouth. The hell with me if I let them have their miserable little revenge of their idiotic "friend".

"It's enough pathetic as it is that I haven't even called police by now, you worms." Hm, not good enough. I didn't want to think about it right then. I wanted to see if they were ready to beat up a girl. And no other girl, Bulma Briefs! The richest girl in the world! The biggest genius after her father. Daddy was a little crazy, so, you can give me credit for the smartest creature there is. And the most modest one. I'm thinking bullshit while they're about to beat me up so much, that I might have a hard time recognizing my mug in the mirror.

"I heard you were an orphan." A bastard from behind me chuckled goofily.

"And I've just heard your voice and I already feel like throwing up." Yope, I crossed the line of that guy's patience.

I felt a sharp pain in my head when that asshole replaced the one before him, getting a tight grip on my hair. While I blinked in pain, he had already stuck his knee deep in my stomach. I coughed and they all laughed. When I looked up with an enraged look, he grinned back at me. If he thinks he'll have me lying on the ground with only that, he is deeply mistaking. I stretched my leg between his legs and hit him as hard as I could. Bull's eye! Uh-oh... Not the smartest thing to do. The biggest from the gang hit me with his fist across the face. I took a step back, suddenly getting kicked in the back by one of the other machos. I collapsed on my knees and arms. Another guy kicked my side and then my face. I felt something tripping down my forehead. My attacker swung his foot to kick me again but then I kicked his joint and he collapsed on the ground, hitting his head hard.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, I closed my eyes and let them do what they want with me. Someone got out a knife. I really didn't want to know what they were about to do with it. I just gave up. But then it all stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Vegita punching the guy with the knife.

I stared blankly while that short boy beat up people twice as tough-looking as him. Damn, he sure was amazing at times. Hey, was that me that said that. When he was done with them, Vegita dusted his hands off and took a look at me. I'm sure I was a sight to see with that blood running down my forehead and down the corners of my mouth. He just glared at me and grabbed my hand. I tried to shrug him off. You can say my tries were more than useless.

Before I realized it he had dragged me down the streets back to my house. Forcing me to sit down on the couch, he went to the same room I aided his wounds not a long while ago.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I rioted against his touch. The boy's onyx eyes stared blankly at me again, seemingly not understanding the way I acted. To be honest, I didn't understand myself either! But that's besides the point.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to talk." I glared again. The blank expression didn't leave his face. "Or maybe you're just too into your bitchy friend to talk to someone inferior like me?!" And just then, it was as if he understood what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Vegita's voice was unbelievingly calm. The total opposite of mine. I was so frantic in that moment. I thought I could rip someone's head off. Maybe I get these infernal ideas when something happens that I hate more than anything else. And I hate more than anything else a lot of things. But beating me up is one of the first on the list.

"I mean the woman that called you back an hour ago, you idiot!" My face looked dangerously dark, I could tell without looking at my reflection in the mirror. I have a sense for these things. But the boy did something I would've never thought he would do in such situation - he _burst into laughter!_ Not a hoarse sounds, a sincere laugh. If I wasn't too busy being too mad, I'd soften (Goddamn me for my idiotic thoughts and sentences. Sometimes I wonder how I could be sooooo very stupid in my own head. I piss myself off so much! But you know that pretty well already now, don't you? The worse thing is that I can't do anything about it! Now why do I get this feeling of déjà vu? Maybe that's because _I have freaking said that a million times already!_ I could really use a psychiatrist...).

"Woman, I can't believe you are jealous over the mechanic." He muttered out when he _finally_ stopped laughing.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! How did you get such a stupid idea! I would never be..." What? "Mechanic?"

He used the moment to clean my forehead with alcohol. I cringed and he smirked at my expression. Why that....

"Yeah, my father likes to fuck around with the workers in the house. He's too lazy to do things himself and he wants them to "earn their money". You don't want to know what happens to them otherwise."

I'm sure I looked pretty funny while he was saying that. I couldn't imagine such a person that he describes... How is it possible...? He laughed again. This time at my expression. And maybe because of my expression _and_ the smeared blood over my lip. I frowned and pushed him over the couch, making him land on his head on the floor. I giggled. Well, maybe the day wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Idiotic woman." He frowned as he stood up again. I was about to protest when he roamed through my hair and chuckled. Was it me, or he's making me feel uncomfortable on purpose?

"You look like a shaved dog." I heard him comment from back there. My eyes budged out. I ran to the mirror and took a glimpse at it. My hair.... _MY HAIR!!!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was absolutely sure my squeal could be heard on the other end of the city.

-------------------------

Well, maybe it's not as good as I thought it could be. But that's only the beginning of my returning! So, fear not!

Love ya all! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Don't forget the magic formula: You Your Review My fic = Another chapter    


	7. Chapter 7: Egoism

_Yep, I think it's aboout time to update this baby as well. The last chapter seemed like an utter disaster. Whatever. Did you miss me? Doubt it. Whatever..._

* * *

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Seven: Egoism

After finding out about my hair being cut, I shoved Vegeta out of the house, completely ignoring his growled compliants, and decided to take matters in my own hands. Bad idea. But do you have a better one? Thought so. Then shut the hell up, it's my mind and my life! Dear God, I'm in some serious need for a shrink. Do you have the phone of a good one? I'd be really thankful to you if you do...

I think that people are reading my thoughts. Isn't there someone to help me! Doubt it. Anyway...

I got on the second floor and searched for my scissors. I looked at them swallowing hard a lump that has risen in my throat by the sight of them. I hate doing this to my hair, I always did. Mostly because I suck at it. I suck at everything, but that's just besides the point. I laced my fingers inbetween the thing and took a tress of my lavender hair. Here goes nothing...

* * *

I just knew it. How could someone be possibly as stubborn as me, when they know they suck at cutting hair! Most of all, their own hair! It's not usual, as you can sense it yourself. I look as if someone has been chewing on me for hours and has just spitten me out. I look like an utter mess, you might declare. And damn right you are going to be! 

A ring on the door startled me and I almost shoved the scissors in my eye ball. So goddamn close I was. Who could be bothering me at this time of the day! I jumped furiously down the stairs, taking three at a time, expecting to meet Vegeta's smirking mug behind the door, but I was more than puzzled to meet obsidian eyes, just the same colour as his, staring back at me. Yet, they belonged to a girl with raven hair and a shy expression was planted on her features. She was staring up at me as I did back at her. She seemed a bit younger than me. What could be bringing her here?

"How may I help you, miss?" I asked politely making the girl on my front blush slightly. I feel like a guy flirting with a virgin, who had never before seen a man in her whole life besides her father and other family members that did not really count.

"Um, are you Bulma Briefs?" She asked my shyly, examining the room behind my back before her gaze landed on my hair and fixed permanently there. I didn't quite understand why that made me feel kind of... uneasy.

"Who wants to know?" I heard myself ask suspiciously as the girl eyed me from head to toe. She was rather shocked to see the bruises and cuts over my deadly pale porcelain skin.

"Um..." I guess she wasn't really used to such sharp remarks such as mine. Too bad for her. Don't plan on changing any time soon. "Me and my father just moved in the house just next to yours and I thought about... Y'know, getting to know the neighbours?" The last sentence came out of her mouth more like a question than a statement, and I don't really blame her. Most of the people freak out when I stare at them as long as I stared at her now. My cerulean eyes might be beautiful to the untrained eye, but they are stressing to people, who were afraid of me, shy, or whatever. I know from other not so pleasant experiences.

"I don't bite you know." I muttered as I rested my hand on the door frame for support of my tired body. The beat up I received today was more than enough to get me on the bed for a few hours. Yet, I would never say that out loud even if it takes my life not to. It's just the way I am. Quite an enigma, huh?

"Excuse me?" The junior blinked at me in confusion. I sighed and stepped aside.

"Nevermind. Why don't you come in? I don't really feel comfortable with the stupid neighbours staring at us while we talk, I don't know how you feel about it." I threw a threatening glance at the flame-haired neighbour boy who was currently lying on a tree in the front yard of his house. He sneered and looked aside. I bet he heard what I just said. The damn eavesdropper!

"Oh, by the way, my name is ChiChi. I thought you would have to know since we're going to be neighbours from now on." With that said she stepped inside my home. Strange girl. Well, the least I could do to make her loosen up a bit is make her do something for me.

"You're just on time to help me with my hair getting a new hair-do." I muttered and showed her the scissors in my hand as I stated that. She squealed and put her hands together. The magic I do with my words. Didn't I just tell you I love being sarcastic? Have you forgotten already? Shame on you, shame on you...

"Oh, I'm an absolute expert about haircuts." The ChiChi girl spoke as she snatched the scissors out of my grasp in a rather swift movement. Great, at least one of us is. She pushed me to the nearest couch as if she was in her own home and made me sit down, running behind my seated form, positioning her hands above my head. I was so damn sure she looked like a psycho right about then. This girl seemed just as strange as I was. I smirked mentally. Great. Finally someone to talk to. Well, it wasn't like I wasn't talking with Veggie-boy, but let's not get carried away from the topic, shall we? It's just different when you know there's someone of the same gender. It's easier for us girls to understand each other rather than I could ever understand Vegeta and his ways.

"Now tell me, how do you want your hair to look like? Something special? Anything?" She spoke in a way too enthusiastic tone than I anticipated. I just ignored the alarming of my senses that this was not going to end well.

"Nothing. Just make it look good, okay?" I could feel her grin burying itself deep down in my skull.

"You got it!"

And she began working her magic over my unwilling head. And I certainly hoped she could do miracles, because I could really use one with the way my hair looked like now.

* * *

I could barely believe my eyes. Was that my own reflection staring back at me from that mirror! I turned around, my suspicions confirming. Yep, that was me, alright. And damn right it was! 

She was truly unique about this. I would have never figured out how to manage a hair-do so masterly such as she has. My hair was like on stages in the backside - the highest being the biggest, decreasing as you moved your eyes down. There were a few tresses falling by my ears and, of course, my fringe. I looked absolutely gorgeous, goddamn this! I can't really believe it! Seriously, I can't!

I turned around on my heel, taking in ChiChi's expectant expression.

"Well? What do you think of yourself?" She urged me. I remained calm as a heavy stone in the middle of a river's stream, making her feel the butterflies in her stomach that I despised so much. Then I grinned from ear to ear.

"Damn it ChiChi, where did you learn to cut hair like that! I look absolutely hot! And, mind you, I _never_ look hot! At least not until _now!_" I exclaimed and threw a hand over the smaller girl's shoulder. She giggled and placed the scissors down.

"I guess it's a gift of some sort." She smiled full-heartedly at me. I smiled back. I was going to like this friendship. At least I hoped it would turn into a friendship. Things seemed to finally turn up good on me. My face stretched into a grin. Maybe I wasn't as unfortunate as I thought at first?

* * *

I sat on the alley in front of the house when I sent ChiChi back home to her father. In the meantime, I have introduced myself to him as just Bulma, as I was sure he has figured out who I am. Well, at least after ChiChi did herself. 

The whole family was quite nice. I could grow to even like them. I was so busy being happy today that I totally forgot about Vegeta...

And when I sat on the alley, I heard screaming from the house to my side. I cringed at the memory of the teenage boy from my class with strange habits. I turned around just to make sure he wasn't already out, but I had luck he wasn't. I didn't feel like encountering him right now. I was too happy for that. As egoistic as it may sound to you. But I have been alone this whole time. How could I end my own happiness by being reminded of his traumatic life? I have this bad habit to feel for the person that tells me their story or just anything. I feel like being the one that's living their tale. And I didn't feel like sympathizing with him right now. Too engulfed with my own happiness to do that.

"I'm right here, woman. There's no need to scan around for me." My face dropped. Damn, and I was so close to having a peaceful time out.

I turned around and glared at him through the dimming blackness of the night that was descending upon us. I can bet my head that he has figured out about my glare because I could hear his chuckle from behind.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your black humouring me or trying to set me off, or anything. Just take the hint and leave." Damn, I'm such a bitch. But I like it. And that's the worst part of all...

"I'm on my property, I have no intentions of leaving anywhere. As for yourself, be happy as much as you want. I could care less." I heard stirring of something in the crown of the tree. I assume he had lied on the branch or something like that.

And that's when it hit me. How could I be so selfish about the first person that shared their trust with me? I certainly didn't dream, even in my most courageous day-dreams, that the arrogant neighbour boy would refer to me as a friend, but he had told me that he trusted me. He had even _admitted_ it to _me aloud_! How could I be such a bitch to him? Him, of all people. The one who started to make me believe I was actually a person, the one who actually made me believe I can feel compassion, guilt, even develop feelings as deep as devotion and friendship!

I stood up and dusted my clothes off. I took a short walk towards the fence, jumping over it, straddling closer to the tree he was sitting on. I saw the curiosity shining in his eyes, no matter how he tried to hide it, having the darkness as his trusty assisstant. I tried to pull myself up on the branch he was sitting on, but with no success. I growled and tried again. Yes, yes, I'm doing it! Ah!

I was going to fall, when he took a painful grip on my wrist and lifted me up. How could he do that when I'm almost the same weight as him? That would probably stay a secret to me till the end of my days. All thoughts were washed away from my head when he glared at my eyes from a very close range. I swallowed hard and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Just what are you implying?" He asked suspiciously as he set me right next to himself and sat back on the wide branch. Jeez, there was place for ChiChi here as well. Am I going to associate everything with that girl! I don't really want to know... I am quite starting to sound like an idiot. Pinch me out of it while there's still time and hope!

"I dunno. I thought I'd join your lonely self." I relaxed back a little. Stiffness is not good for your health, my father's words played in my head again. More like his rephrased words. I snickered. I never forgot anything he has ever said to me, as trivial as I may sound.

"What's so funny?" He snapped at me, causing me to roll my eyes. "And just what makes you think that I, of all people, am lonely?" His bark reached my ears none too gently.

"Well, for an example, because I know how you feel. You can't really fool someone who has been that road already, Vegeta..." His onyx orbs roamed over the two houses' fences, suddenly finding them extremely interesting. "And besides, I'd never want to leave anyone that has the guts to talk to me without stuttering and blushing." I could laugh at the bare thought of Vegeta with reddened cheeks. It was simply hilarious.

"Why would anyone be scared of someone like you?" He asked non-chantilly. I shrugged.

"Because they're afraid they might get some girly germs or that stupidity and madness is contagious." I heard Vegeta snort beside me.

"That's stupid."

"I never said my schoolmates have grown up, didn't I?" His expression never changed as glanced at me. I looked curiously back at him.

"WHAT!" I snapped when his stare was making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Damn him! And the nerve he had! After my outburst, he just chuckled and looked away. Why that...

"So, you're going to skid around with that harpy?" I frowned deeply at his insulting question. Hey! ChiChi was a very nice girl! Sure, she was a bit too ecstatic at times, but since when was that a bad thing?

"Don't call ChiChi that, she's a wonderful girl!" I came to know this on the second hour we spent together. Quite fast in my judgements, aren't I? But they are always quite right, dare I say...

"Wonderful girls don't have infernal mood swings." Hm, he had a point there, I had to admit. Well, not really, but anyway.

"That's why I like her. She kind of resembles me." I smiled at the memory of when I pissed her off spilling juice on her t-shirt and she tried to hit me with a frying pan out of her pocket. It looked like it was made of something light, but I didn't want to figure it out just yet. The girl was quite cracked and that was another reason for me to love her ever more!

"Everyone resembles you." I barely heard his quiet voice. His orbs were fixed somewhere I couldn't lock with them. It took me some time to register what his words really meant before I smiled again, for what time I lost count of this day.

"Does that mean you do too?" His snort was evident as his head jerked at my direction.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." He jumped off from the branch, still staring at me like he did earlier. What was wrong with this guy today!

I tried to get off myself but I found I was being way too clumsy today for my own liking. I nearly fell down. And when I thought everything was fine, I really did!

"Oof!" I muttered when my head hit something hard and yet, not hard enough to be considered ground. I stared up to see Vegeta's glare down at me. I laughed nervously and pulled away from his hands I have noticed once they were gone off of my shoulders. Honestly, something was so goddamn wrong today... Everything was quite strange for any of my standards.

Without a word spoken, he retreated to his home, or at least where he lived, and I did as well. There was something horribly wrong with everything and I had still to find out what was going on. But, I'll think about all of this tomorrow. I want to have some sleep now, even though it's so early. I feel like having that pretty pillow beneath my heavy newly cut hair and a cover over my backside. I'm so fucking tired. The whole day was a dope, really... I feel completely drained out of physical, not to mention mental, power...

* * *

_Well, that does it for chapter six. I'd like to inform anyone who is actually reading this, that my Word is being a bitch to me and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes that the Yahoo spell check has overlooked, I'm terribly sorry._


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling Alive

_Thanks to SsZAnime, who had reviewed really a lot of times and had given my inspiration back, here is the next chapter. Darling, it's dedicated to you. Oh, and thanks to everyone that bothered to review the last chapter. Thanks again._

* * *

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Eight: Feeling Alive

After school on Thursday, I got back home and collapsed on my back. I felt like my body weighed at least a ton, if not even more. Damn, what is going on with me today?

The whole class was looking strangely at me the other day. They never expected me, of all people, princess My-hair-is-better-and-longer-than-yours, to have a hair cut all of a sudden. Well, neither did I! But no one asked me... God damn these idiots. How dare they just cut my hair like that, huh! Stupid guys. My poor hair! One day, I'm going to learn how to fight and I'm going to beat the shit out of them, but right now, I feel like I could have a nap. At least, that was until the phone rang again.

"What!" I snapped angrily at the receiver, as if the phone itself was guilty for ringing. Well, it partially was, but anyway.

"Uh... I'm sorry to bother you, but it's Goku here. We've spoken the other day..." Oh. The shy guy.

"Ah, yeah. When do I have to come over?" Now that really sounds so goddamn strange coming out of _my_ mouth. Don't you think?

"I think you know where I live." Duh, everyone knows. "I'll be here the whole day sooo..."

"I hear your noisy friend is there too." A strange nervous laugh could be heard in the background on the other end of the line. Did they have two receivers!

"Yes, well.."

"No need to excuse yourself about him, he looks like an idiot himself. So, can I bring my friend ChiChi over, because I promised her to show her around the neighbourhood? It would be a start of some sort, I guess..."

"That's fine, no problem." Yet again, I could feel that guy's smile even on the other end of the line.

"Great." I let the word slip sarcastically out of my mouth. "We'll be right there." And click, I sent the phone on its place on the couch, shutting off the line. Aw, there goes a nice nap...

* * *

"Where are you going?" I heard a gruff voice snap from beside me as I was locking the door. Since when have I begun locking the goddamn door! And what for? Why was I locking it? How was it that my demeanour changed so drastically in a few days? Were the changes in my social life getting inflicted on my behaviour?

"Tutoring." I answered simply and prepared to walk off to ChiChi's.

"What do you suck so much at to need tutoring?" He chuckled at his own joke, or whatever it was he was trying to do. I growled deep in my throat. No, seriously, this guy is _really _bad influence. But right then, I was more concerned in throwing one of Mizuhara's flowerpots by my side at him to care enough to acknowledge my strange behavior. He caught it before it could break on the tree he was leaning against and put it on my side of the fence.

"I'm going to tutor someone, you idiot!" I snapped angrily and stormed out, slamming the door to the yard shut. I swear I could hear his chuckle as I walked off.

* * *

"What happened to you, Briefs-sempai, you look like someone ate your desert."

She was trying to get me to chill out, but the only effect that had was making me glare at her.

"Nothing in particular, my dear." I'm the Sarcasm queen. Damn, I'm good. You _have_ to give me so much. "And will you just stop calling me that! Bulma is just fine, jeez." Her cheeks reddened. Ow, come on!

"Can't do, Sempai, I'm used to calling that my seniors." I sighed angrily for what time I have lost count this day and dragged her out, ignoring her struggles against my grip. She tried to say bye to her old man, but I gave her no chance to. Sorry, that's just the way I am. Haha. She'll get used to me after a while. At least I hope she will... I don't want to lose her before I really got a grip on her.

* * *

I knocked viciously at the door as it was the fifth time of me doing so. My patience has its limits too, you know. And finally, someone has overcome their deafness as to open the fucking door. I guessed it was the friend of that Son guy, for I have heard Goku Son has a typical haircut. And I wouldn't call a shoulder length hair a typical style.

"You must be Bulma." He smiled at me. Duh. I'm the soon-to-be president of Capsule Corporation, who wouldn't recognize me? They would be either alien or just plainly stupid.

"And you must be that noisy kid that tried to hit on me over the phone." I heard ChiChi giggle behind me. I can imagine how much she's admiring my bitchiness when it's not directed at her or her father, or at myself, but she doesn't really have to know how bitchy I am to myself, now does she?

And to my own surprise, the boy blushed and looked away. What a strange guy...

"Come on in, Goku is just uhhh... A little busy right now." I glared at no one in particular. How can he _possibly_ be busy, when _I_ was there to get him busy! Well, I admit, that sounded a little... strange, but hey! And then it all cleared to me when I saw a wild spiky haired guy fight with a guy, bigger than him, with an ultimately long black hair.

"GIVE ME THE NOTEBOOK BACK!"

"WHAT! NO WAY! IT'S MINE, YOU IDIOT!"

"NO, IT'S NOT, BRO! IT'S MINE! FATHER BOUGHT IT FOR ME!"

"NO, HE DIDN'T!"

"YES, HE DID!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

I cleared my throat, trying to gain attention, and surprisingly I did. All eyes, which were all dark as the death itself, were directed at me. I didn't even shiver though. I was used to quite worse. A smirk threatened to take control of my features at the thought of Vegeta. Hey! Since when did thinking of him make me do that? Damn him... He must've brainwashed me into it, I know it now...

"Can we start or are you two going to fight the whole day? I don't have that much time to waste on pathetic fools, you know." I snorted after the information I have given. Well, duh, looking at two boys fighting over a _notebook_ is not my idea of 'having fun', if it's one of yours. They stopped instantly and parted. Well, they should've done it even without me having to waltz in. They're acting like kids, goddamn it! You know, the ones in the kindergarten. "That's mine!" 'No, it's not; it's mine! I found it first!' "No, you didn't, I did!" Childish, isn't it?

"We'll finish that later." The taller said and brushed past me and I swear he was checking me out. So... You can say that's why I kicked him... Anyway...

"Are going to get this finished with or what?" I snapped and the spiky haired guy chuckled nervously.

I'm no author and I'm not going to explain all the things that happened that afternoon. Let's just say it all went like this: I shooed Yamcha, whose name I learnt when I asked Goku, and ChiChi in the yard, or wherever, just not to bother that boy. Damn, he has a fucking hard time concentrating. Except for just knowing he has remembered absolutely nothing about what I have told him about science, I found out that he isn't that bad for a person. He was even nicer than ChiChi, goddamn this. She had her moments, but this boy was so absolutely balanced. I think I might just get along with him.

"Goku, for the last time..." I sighed and rolled on my back on the floor from my siting position on it. "Concentrate, damn it! I'm not here just to waste my time."

"You lied." He grinned at me. Damn him. How did he sense that? We've known each other for a few hours and he can already read me as a mere book. Though, in fact, he has some trouble reading... Anyway...

"So what if I did!" I glared at him playfully, not to alarm him with my attitude. I don't even know why I was trying to be so nice to that goof, for that was what he was. A goof. But a very kind one... He made me feel safe... A familiar feeling... "That doesn't change the fact that you better concentrate or I'm giving up on you!"

"But you just got 'hired' today." He grinned even wider, if that's even possible. I don't know what made me do it, but I just smiled. Smiled as bright as I could muster.

"Yeah... Well... That doesn't mean I can't quit, now does it?"

"Briefs-sempai," I heard ChiChi's voice by the door frame. She was trying to push Yamcha back. Apparently, they weren't getting quite along with each other. I chuckled mentally when I imagined ChiChi kicking the daylights out of that idiot when he did something stupid. It would such a ... Wonderful picture. I snickered. "I thought you'd want to know, since I saw you talking with Ouji-sempai earlier, that he left this afternoon with his father and it seemed he left something by the door for you."

I felt my heart drop. Not even knowing why it did, I felt it skip a beat. Forgetting all about what I have been doing the whole afternoon, I ran out. I ran as if my life depended on it. Hell, I surely felt like it did. I hoped she was just kidding me. I hoped she was just pulling my leg, out of having nothing to do with that fool Yamcha. I despised him from the moment I saw him, you can say, but that's besides the point. I just wanted to go back and find the flame haired boy sitting on the tree branch like the day before yesterday.

But when I arrived in front of my house, there was indeed a package. Or something wrapped clumsily with paper. I felt my eyes widen in realization. Was he gone? I head whipped at the direction of his house. Not a stir... No movements, no nothing... Why did I feel so alone all of a sudden? Why? I had ChiChi. I can say I was going to get befriended with this boy Goku as well. Even his idiotic friend seemed to be interested in some kind of a relationship with me, but whatever it was, I had three people around me. By now. More than I have ever had before. More than I have ever dreamt of. And now, when he was gone, I felt alone. Why?

I unlocked the door to my house and unwrapped the thing inside. It was a disk. I put it on the stereo system, not even bothering about the neighbours as I put the volume on its maximum and collapsed on the front porch.

I instantly recognized the song. It suited me so well, when I think about it. And my eyes were blue, too.

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man... To be the sad man... Behind blue eyes. And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies. _-

In my condition then, I didn't even catch myself doing so, but I have begun singing as well. Or more like muttering the lyrics.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely... My love is vengeance that's never free_. -

Maybe I felt so alone, because he was just like me. He had a fucking hell of a life. He could understand me. While ChiChi and Goku... Well, they had at least one parent to take care of them. They had something that could resemble a family. I had none. I had a stupid aunt that could care less whether I was breathing or not. Furthermore she'd prefer me breathless, as she would inherit all of the treasures of my parents and my father's life-long work. And Vegita has a father that really hates him like his worst foe. He gets beat up all the time... Damn it, he has it a hundred times harder than me.

And now, my support on his hand... It's just gone. What was I going to do!

"One would say someone died by the look on your face, woman."

I jumped in a sitting position as I heard that voice. I grinned from ear to ear when I saw him coming up the street.

"Well I'd call that some mood sw-" He couldn't finish his sentence as I threw myself around his waist and burrowed my head in his chest. Mmm, muscular. Mmm! Nice!

"You scared the living shit out of me, you bastard!" I screamed and stomped on his foot when I got back my composure. He cringed and gripped on his foot while glaring at me.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled back. Oh, yeah, go on. Keep on pretending not to know. Try playing innocent with me, mister! You're anything but innocent right now!

"NEVER, and I mean, _NEVER_ do that _EVER _again!" I shouted, standing on my tip toes to have more effect. He stared dumbly at first and then just smirked at me. Damn him for that handsome smirk he has. That was a really nasty trick there! I thought that he had really gone without saying anything to me since my little egoism display... He gave me quite a scare, that bastard!

All of a sudden, I didn't know what ran wrong within him. But as I was shooting daggers at him, his mouth clamped over mine. On a second thought, it didn't even matter if I knew.

* * *

_There you have it folks! That's enough for one chapter, though, it's ultimately short. So, what? Have a problem with that? Nyahaha. Anyway. Tell me what do you think. And I know it was kinda stupid. Or whatever. So what? I like it this way. Got a problem with it? Oh yeah, and if there's something wrong with the lyrics, I don't really care. That's how they were in the first site I opened with the song's lyrics._

_P.S. Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes again. Still don't have the Word in action._


	9. Chapter 9: I'm So Afraid

_First off, I'd like to say **STOP RIGHT THERE**! I suggest, if you have read the previous chapters before, that you read them again. I have spent a whole night of mine editing this fic, correcting this and that, and, as you might even be unable to notice, it has grown in words content. The rebirth of this fic, people! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Nine: I'm So Afraid...

What was wrong with Vegeta back then? Why did he do that? Why did he kiss me? What drove him into it? It was not such bad experience, but the worst part was that, after we parted and went to our respective... houses, he avoided me like the plague, I couldn't even talk to him in school as he was fast to flee the scene when he noticed me coming.

Simply said, I felt awful. And we have just started to get along so well. Is that the death to friendship, the end of everything up until now? The end of support, the end of consideration? I didn't want to be separated by him! We were... What were we anyway? I didn't know him for longer than a week didn't I? Was it that my wounded soul sought shelter in his arms in that little moment of eternity that his soft lips have covered mine? Was that when I actually felt truly safe, letting the thought that maybe, as things have been going recently, not only will I get the chance of havin friends, but would also know what it is to have a romantical relationship as well? Well, not quite romantical considering the circumstances, but... You get the point.

How could I have been so stupid as to believe anyone would be interested in me in any way? Maybe that had been just a way for him to pass time, toying with me and my feelings as if they were worth nothing to him or to anyone in the world... The scar those thoughts dug into my soul's fragile shell stung painfully hard and deep into the core of my nerve system. Why, dear God, what have I done so much to deserve such treatment... Haven't I been, if anything, with a clear conscience in front of the law? I have never committed any crimes... I am not a saint, but I'm not that bad either! Why do you hate me, God? _Why_?

Over the month and a half that has passed, I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I haven't cried so hard since daddy passed away all those years ago. And I still managed to live up to now... So let's just hope I can shake myself off from this one as well... It wasn't as if I needed _him_ to continue living. I was so close to my goal that I could almost feel the taste of victory sour in my mouth. The moment of my 18th birthday when the first thing I do in the morning will be to reclaim my right as an owner of Capsule Corp and I'd _finally_ be lawfully fit to _kick the bitch out_!

But that thought was not as fulfilling as it had once been. Even if I _did_ kick her out, the only thing I'd achieve would be having the entire compound for myself. Alone... Why did I say I was alone when I had Goku and ChiChi? Let me tell you this little story before you announce me for Drama Queen. (Man, I really have a load of Queen-ish titles up my sleeve, now don't I? Queen Bitch, Drama Queen, Sarcasm Queen...)

* * *

For a month and a half I have been befriended with ChiChi. She truly looked like a wonderful girl. I invited her over in Capsule Corp almost every night for a sleepover. She would cook and do the housework for me selflessly. I still think that she was enjoying doing that, as puzzling it is of a fact. We laughed, watched movies, talked for hours on end without growing tired of it the least. But that dreaded feeling in my gut just refused to leave my body as I conversed with the raven haired girl. Why was I so cautious around people, always! It was starting to get really irritating.

I was doing as if she was not a friend of mine, but a stranger that kept pushing their nose in my business. I didn't tell her the most personal things about me, she might've not even realized it but not once have I shared any of my sacred thoughts about father's death or about my aunt's residence in this house... and _especially_ nothing about Vegeta and I. Was there any 'Vegeta and I' left anymore anyway? I seriously doubted it.

I was absolutely selfless in my relationship with the ecstatic junior high-scholar. She had quite a character for a junior and that was definitely one of things that made me like her at first. Yet she wouldn't even notice that most of the time she was the one doing the talking and I just showed sympathy or commented anything. She was looking up to me, in a way, I'm sure. I didn't want her to, I didn't need her to. All I needed was to be understood! But she didn't even care what I said about myself... She was too engulfed with her own problems to notice mine exist...

I had a friend? No. I had a dummy to fool my trusting mind I had a friend. I was so easy in all social ways... Guys could easily get me; I felt like a dirty cheap whore after that thought crossed my mind... Anyone could easily use me, I was so easy to control; after that thought crossed my mind, I felt so, _so_ very stupid... As if there was not a creature possessing less brain capacity than me...

* * *

I've always invited ChiChi on my little walks around the block. The more, the merrier. How wonderful that phrase sounded and how unreal it actually was. By the time the following event happened, I _knew_ that my friendship was just a delusion... And I still clinged to it as if my dear life depended on it. Like when you know that you're going to die, but you still hold hope you're going to survive... Sucky comparison, nevermind...

"Um, Bulma-sempai?" I threw her a side-glance as I was strolling down the road with my hands in my pockets. Look at me... While I'm around her, I tried to be the one defending her, the one to protect her; I acted like a guy, absolutely tom-boy-ish... And then when I was with Vegeta I turned into a fragile creature that needed _his_ protection. No, I didn't _need_ it... I just...

"What?" I finally urged her after the silence was getting too much to handle. She fretted and I saw a rosy tint rise to her light tan coloured cheeks. I quirked a plucked eye brow at her. (Still no idea how I spent so much time in performing such an act when no one, even I myself, didn't care how I looked like... Bizarre actions of mine again...)

"Could I ask you for Goku-chan's phone number?... He told me I should ask you for you have it in you." She was avoiding my stare and she was definitely blushing by the time. I smiled fully at her. Wasn't that cute? She liked him.

"Sure thing, Chi. That'd be the first thing I do when we get back home." I continued walking down the path, a huge grin on my face.

* * *

If I would've known the consequences of my action, I would've never given her the goddamn number. Hell, I would've never have them meet in the first place!

For the little time I have known ChiChi, she had been, as I said, my best and _only_ friend. Goku was more like a sidekick in the picture of my social life. I needed a female companion, with problems familiar to mine. But I have been deeply mistaking if I thought ChiChi's problems were like mine. No one was as screwed up as I was. No one was so spoilt and selfless as I was in the same time. And ChiChi was certainly not a soul mate of mine.

And I was painfully assured of that when she began spending more time with her boyfriend, Goku, than she spent with me. Both of them completely ignored the fact I even existed. Not a call, not a hello, not a "sorry for not calling, Bulma, I've been busy" or anything like that! And when _I_ actually called _them_, ChiChi stated she had no time for me anymore. _I_ introduced her to him, _I_ guided her in the neighbourhood! She would've been still the blushing girl if it had not been for me! I was the one who helped her! And now she just backstabbed me, when I needed her most.

By the time, I had a few weeks left before my birthday came. Just a few weeks were separating me from the finish line. Weeks that would feel like eternity... As eternity is often spent on your own...

* * *

As my anniversary neared, Mizuhara was home more frequently. She was more psychotic than ever. And way too ecstatic for my liking. We had arguments worse than ever before. She said some awful things about my parents that I enforced away from repeating in my mind over and over again. She said that my mother was not dead and has just left me because she never wanted me. She said my father had connections with those guys who killed him and that he perished because he was in a lot of debts that would transfer to me once I became the head of Capsule Corp.

I had to keep reminding myself that she was just saying those things to make me cower back and give the company up. I remembered the days when I was little... She'd hit me, abuse me all the time. She'd yell at me for hours on end without her voice giving up on her once. She'd scream at me how worthless I was, how I was a bastard, that my parents have never been married, that her sister (my mum) had been a no-good cheap whore and that my father had wanted her just to have his way with a woman and that I have been conceived my mistake and by the time they've found it, it was too late for abort.

Then the next day she'd remind me that no one was ever going to love a cheap little bitch such as me, that I would be miserable until the last of my days. She'd make me do homework for grades far higher than the one I was in at the time. She'd hit me when I didn't do something right. She'd threaten me to give me to an orphanage when I was disobedient. She'd pull my hair painfully and tell me how generous it was of her to dirty herself with scum such as myself.

I'm thankful I was smart enough at the time to realize what she was actually doing. She couldn't brainwash me, no! No one could! Not even back then, when I had been so fragile, when still growing up.

She once even threw me out of home and locked me out for a whole night. That's when I got to know street life as well. It took her around a week to find me that time. I have been so scared of those people that touched me and tried to enforce themselves upon me. I didn't know my rights back then... I didn't know that if something happened to me because of a mistake of hers, she'd get nothing of the Capsule Corp treasure. She didn't know it either, until it was almost too late.

I have seen things on the street you would dream of never even imagining... Have you any idea how deep my scars were? Have you any idea how much it hurts to be alone again, as I have felt during my entire life? Loneliness was a part of me, a permanent part as it seemed. I was doomed forever to be not understood, to be on my own until the day I die... To feel this pain as intense as it has always been, yet this time maybe even stronger...

* * *

That night Mizuhara decided to go out. For a reason unknown to me. I could care less.

I turned the volume of my stereo up and sat on the porch again, the door widely open behind me. I stared off space and listened to the lyrics, trying to push all thoughts away from my throbbing head.

_Something's wrong. Trying to conquer these feelings I thought were gone. And it's been so long. I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong... _-

Yes... Quite right... Everything was wrong... I'm trying to overcome loneliness, to show this fucked up world I'm stronger than it thinks I am! I am better than anything! I'm stronger than anything! I'm striving for a life I'm not even sure I want anymore. I couldn't answer the question haunting my head, 'Was it all worth it?...'

_I can't wait for someone to hear me and wait for someone to touch me. And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone... I can't wait for someone to feel me and wait for someone to heal me. And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone...-_

'Forever alone'... What a truly depression thought... And such a correct one nonetheless. Was understanding so much asking for?

_On my own, I'll show myself what it means to be alone. And the tears I cry are washed away. All the scars are my disguise. I can't wait for someone to hear me and wait for someone to touch me. And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone... I can't wait for someone to feel me and wait for someone to heal me. And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone... I,... I'm not waiting here this time!... -_

The lyrics of the song and its melody haunted my senses, mesmerizing me. And I just gave in to the urge. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I pulled my knees up in my sitting position and hugged them tightly to my chest, burying my face in them. Why was this world so cruel to me? Was I such a bad person? Did I not deserve any mercy? I loved this world when I had been little... Did it not share my feelings as well? Why did I have to be all alone here, crying my eyes out because of people that did not care for me?

I looked up when I felt someone's presence near me. I saw Vegeta's expressionless profile that betrayed no emotion. I glared heatedly at him. Oh, so now here he goes and tries to do the prince in shining armour act to make my anger towards him soothe? He guessed quite wrong. I brushed my tears away roughly with the back of my hand and threw him a venomous glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded explanation. I was not in one of my high-tolerance mode moods. I was quite impatient right then actually. He knew that he had hurt me by his ignorance of my existence. And he was striving to form the words in his mouth, I could see it. But I could care less as he didn't either about me. I had never been something he truly treasured or even liked. He told me himself. I should've listened to him even back then. He trusted me but that by no means meant he liked me at all. "Are you going to do that the whole day? I have better things to do."

"Will you let me speak?" He snapped, his head whipping in my direction. I glared with an equally poisonous glare.

"Did I stop you in any way? Speak if you're going to, fuck off if you plan on just standing there the whole day!" I wanted to get up but he grabbed my hand making me reconsider. He avoided my gaze. I sighed. Didn't he even watch movies even if he was not sociable? I wasn't either, but those movies can be pretty damn useful!

"I... The past month has been really hard and..." He sighed deeply. "I wanted to tell you this..."

"You didn't even look my way after _you_ kissed me, you fucking bastard." I snatched my hand away from his grip. "You didn't even care enough to bother yourself elaborating after doing so. You left me all alone again! And here I thought we have been friends..."

"Why is it that not calling automatically means I don't care?" He inquired with faked interest.

"Why should I think otherwise? What would make me think so? You never really speak with me, do you?"

"I thought you understood without me needed to elaborate."

"It's good to open your mouth for explaining once in a while, you know. Have that in mind next time you screw around with someone's feelings." I turned on my heel and was about to leave when his hand gripped at mine again. I glared heatedly down at him, but the dull look in his eyes made me soften a little, though my facial expression did not make it seem so. He wanted more time. I couldn't give so much, dear, I'm really sorry. I took my hand back again and walked in the house.

Before I could get any further his hands embraced me over the shoulders from behind and his head buried in the crook of my neck. I was about to squirm out of his grasp as I had no will-power to withstand anymore of his physical 'attacks' when I faintly heard his whisper,

"I was... so afraid... Bulma." Was that what he had been training himself in saying this month and a half? I could figure admitting his weakness was something that could be the last thing he ever did with a life such as his. I didn't really know him yet... But the statement he just made... It just made my heart shatter to pieces, along with the defenses my mind made. I did not need them anyway! He had been afraid! He was afraid of those awkward feelings neither of us two ever felt before. I turned around in his embrace and stared at him with shimmering eyes. His confession meant so much for me. Someone I was connected with him, in a way that I felt like I have known him since forever... Maybe it was just the fact he was the first person that looked my way without shuddering with disgust or spitting insults with every single word out of their mouth. But it was a devotion I couldn't get rid of. I needed him, just as much as he needed me. That was the only explanation for a confession like that, was it not? Need...

"It's okay to feel uneasy, Vegeta." I said in a soft calming voice that made his arms' tension lessen a bit. "Just one thing... Never leave me alone like that ever again, you hear?" The corners of his mouth twitched into something that could be labeled as a smile. One graced my lips as well. My heart skipped a beat in happiness. Was this... what I have been waiting for?

When his lips claimed mine, I knew that _this_ was what I have been waiting for...

* * *

_Are they finally together? I don't know, I don't know... We'll see in the next chapter that **won't** take that long to get finished. I have been such a lazy ass about this story and I'm truly sorry about it guys! But I had a problem with the plot and everything. But I finally got over it. And I know you are mad at me and will probably refuse to review... -sigh- I know I deserved that one... I'm really sorry. Even so, I'll accept your punishment for my behaviour and... Well, I'll still strive to finish this story. It doesn't have much left to write anyway._

_P.S. I don't own Earshot's "Wait". But I love it. And it has been what inspired me to write this chapter! Editing will come later. It would've slowed down the posting of the chapter. Anyway... Love you all. And I'm truly really, really sorry about the **extreme** lateness of the chapter... Make sure you reread the whole fic over again now that this chapter is posted. It's pretty much better, in style and grammar, spelling too. I fixed everything I could see in such late hours of the day..._

_Yours sincerely, Dark Hope Assassin_


	10. Chapter 10: Stains

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Ten: Stains

It had now been a couple of days, and things between me and my trusty companion were going pretty well, if I may say so myself. Even though our fragile joining consisted in anything but trust, there was time for everything. Right now, we had to prepare ourselves for the two impacts in our lives.

Mine consisted in turning eighteen and being forced to take over Capsule Corporation, as it could not, and I would not allow it, be ruled by the regents for an eternity.

I have become so engulfed into self-educating myself in economy and trying to make prototypes of the few plans Dad had made before he passed away. It was so damn hard struggling to become smarter on your own. It's not as if I didn't already know calculus, a lot of the terminology in the brick-like books I was reading was far from unknown to me… But it was still a huge struggle… My mind was refusing the information entrance every now and then and I just _had_ to take little breaks.

On the other hand, Vegeta had to deal with his father, who had returned from his vacation or wherever he had been for the past few weeks. I could tell that those few weeks had been the best in Vegeta's life recently, having his father out of the picture, having more time to himself and not suffering his father's wrath all along…

We rarely saw each other during the day. His father had something against me and our little farce of a relationship, or that was how he liked to call it. He was not stupid; he could see that his son was no longer as weak-willed as he appeared to him before.

It was actually a very touching thought, that Vegeta had become stronger thanks to petty little me. I have never been one to be cared for, not to mention able to give someone strength. I hardly managed to stifle a giggle every time I thought that, as girly as it might be of me to do it in the first place. I couldn't go against it, I just felt like doing so. Heheh…

As for what we did when we were finally alone in my house, after Mizuhara moved out for the night to her permanent boyfriend since two weeks (now that's quite a laugh here) and Vegeta's father fell asleep so my Prince in shining armour could move out for the night as well, we usually just spent time together, talked, stared in a far off spot and just enjoyed each other's presence. I was thinking whether he was actually pulling back because of me and my… well, reaction at the thought of us becoming more… how should I say that? Intimate? Yes… I was quite not ready for being intimate with anyone, be it Vegeta or anyone else.

The thoughts of my past, as much as I tried to push them all away, still haunted my head, my dreams, and my consciousness. I wondered whether it was not the same with him, considering he had the same pauses I did over time and time again,… Anyway… That's quite not my point… The thought of sex actually repulses me. It truly does. Yes, I am vulgar, cynic, and my mouth can't stop running. But does that mean I have to automatically be ready to jump in bed with the first that comes into vision? I think not.

It's not that I don't like Vegeta, in the physical way. How could I not? I'd have to be either blind or lesbian if I wasn't. His built chest and well sculpted muscles all over his whole body was something no girl could possibly resist. Yet, as attracted as I was to him, I was just not ready yet to have anyone's eyes, especially his prodding dark onyx ones, roam freely over my body, engulfing every bit of my nakedness. The simple thought made me shudder. I am quite sure he understands my feelings, as we have come to the realization that we share a lot more than we were thinking at first…

* * *

One day, however, things got completely out of control. It was actually the very day before my rotten birthday, a celebration I have never been really happy about ever since I turned seven, and had my father in the morgue in the dawn of my seventh birthday. Yep… Quite fun for a seven year old, eh?

Nevermind that anyway… What I was saying was how things turned for me… The very day that I had become so close to finally reading the first brick-like book, after countless sleepless nights when Vegeta just refused to come at my place and made me worry like hell, there was a ring at my door. Rolling my eyes I wondered silently to myself why was he up to all this courtesy thing after we knew each other now better, and he didn't really _need_ to knock in the first place, since I had given him a key if the door happened to be accidentally locked (_I_ surely wouldn't be the one to do it though).

When I fetched the door though, it came out that it wasn't really Vegeta. Two strangers with very expensive-looking suits and dark sun glasses looked examiningly at me. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't really expecting any visitors.

"What do you want?" I snapped, deciding against politeness. I had a damn good reason to anyway!

The two men exchanged weird looks then looked back at me. I was slowly losing my very last bits of patience I had left in me.

"Do you mind?" I snapped again. "I don't have the whole day! I need to work, so, if you're going to speak with me, do so faster. My aunt is no where near, so if you need me to, I'd give her your message—"

"Oh, no, Miss Briefs, we were actually here to speak with you privately." The taller began, looking into the house over my shoulder. "May we come in?"

I doubted it for a second, but knew that with the new robots I have invented recently (I'm so proud of those things! They actually managed to choke Vegeta! That's quite some good results, you know! I'm such a fast learner! Man, I need a break… All this constant studying makes me want to shoot myself ever more…) I had nothing to worry about even if they tried something fishy. I stepped aside, inviting them in.

"And just what business could it happen for you to have with me? My birthday is not due to another week, I think…" I said as I glanced at the date table on my watch. They shook their gelled heads at me.

"Your birthday, Miss, is due tomorrow, but that is not truly why we are here to talk with you." The shorter one said, taking a more comfortable position on the couch. My skeptically raised eye brow made him continue. "We need you to look over these contracts and the Corporation rules so you know what's going to be expecting you from now on."

I nodded and took the documents, instantly beginning to read them.

"And why did you have to bring them on foot?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer as my eyes traveled down the sheet of paper fast. Over the years I have learnt to read quite fast, for my own good, I might add. The faster I got ready with the units Mizuhara made me read, the better.

"We had to collect your signature and bring the contract back, so the rights to the company could be shifted to your name, as you are coming of age very soon." One of them explained stoically. I wasn't really listening to them.

"What the hell is this? A twelve hour work day? What the fuck—And what's with the rights to the products made? Do they all go to the company's name? All those losers in the board will be understood as the brains of the projects when _I_ will be the main figure at projecting? What the hell is with _that_?" I couldn't help it. My feeling of justice was severely wounded.

"Those have been the rights to the company ever since it existed. Please understand that a Corporation is very different from a mere private business."

"How does that mean that my brain will be used to benefit all of those losers that do nothing but 'sponsor' the projects, when it's not even sure they do that? I refuse to be used in such a low way!" I stood up, glaring at the two people. One of them, the taller, sighed again and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Briefs, you will make quite a good leader of your family's business, I am sure. But you must know – if you don't want that company to go downhill and everything to be stolen from you and your sponsors, those are the rules you'll have to put up with. Besides, try to picture what will happen if one of your workers happens to discover something that will, indeed, help you a lot in your work and will make your life easier, but you have never thought about it. What will become of your image?"

"What do I care? The man will earn his own little fifteen minutes of fame. Do not underestimate my capacity, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is. With a twelve hour work day people will barely have time to think of themselves! And no lunch break? What is this, prison? No, no, wait! Even in prison people are _more_ humane!" I screeched like a banshee. This was too much. Was that the 'freedom' I had been craving for? Sitting on a fancy chair for twelve whole hours, signing papers, contracts, patents and a ton of more boring papers! What's going to become of my last tinges of sanity? I'll go nuts!

They both stood up and glared at me.

"Miss Briefs, we are here only out of formality. This _is_ how this company is going to function. Is has been like it since its creation. You are definitely not the one who's going to change that. So, please be so kind and sign the papers." One spoke with a threatening tone. My eyes narrowed dangerously. How dare they speak to me in such a manner? We'd see about that one…

"Fine!" I exclaimed and took my pen from the pile on my desk and scribbled my signature on it. Oh, how much more it meant than I have pictured before. "But know things won't end here." I growled out. They smiled deviously at me and I did too.

"We'll be expecting you next Monday at work to attend your first board meeting. Good day, Miss Briefs." And with that they waltzed out of my life, I hoped desperately. Losers. Who were they to tell me what I could and could not do? They'd see… I'd turn the fucking country upside down if I had to, but I wouldn't leave things this way.

Even though I liked little to admit it, I was getting really worried about Vegeta. I haven't seen him in quite some time, and I was really getting sick of the tugging feeling in my gut. I couldn't just go over and pull him out of the house by his ear, as much as I would definitely enjoy doing so. He had specially informed me that entering the house during the day was an extremely bold act, which was definitely going to end up bad for both of us. So I just hoped he would soon visit, and I would be able to scream at him for my dear life for scaring me like that.

I was starting to care far more than I would like to have myself doing so. Truth, he was the most important person in my life. For the time we recently spent together, those endless hour of just sharing experiences and pains, joyful moments and irksome such… For so little time I have managed to discover far more about him and the way he thought about life, about everything important in his life and things in general than I have been able to all those years ago…

And we still had a major problem with trust… He still would not lean on me completely, as I would definitely like him to… But that's okay, as far as he doesn't do anything to hurt either of us… Even though none of his insults that he tries to heat up a fight get to me and it is extremely hard for _him_ to injure me mentally. I hope he doesn't see where my limits are, though…

So, for hours, I continued reading the boring book, cursing the world for being the way it was, making plans on how I was going to change everything about Capsule Corp once I got my paws on the steering wheel of the company. Advisors, eh? We'd see how much I'm going to hear of my advisors once I get there… They'd see Hell and beyond with me being their leader… I chuckled at the prospect. This was going to be so fun.

* * *

Five hours, down was near. The sun was already setting and still no Vegeta! By the time I was far beyond worry with myself. In fact, I had become so worried four and a half hours ago, that now I was on the verge of breaking various objects around the house out of anger. How could he just… disappear like that, ugh! This was so tiresome! I was getting really, really sick of it by the time.

I picked up a light jacket as it was getting cold outside already, and made my way out of the door, slamming it behind myself, only to see the car in the Oujis' driveway pull out and speed off somewhere. Wonderful! What a great coincidence! Now I'd be able to go and see what's up Vegeta's ass!

I stormed inside and looked around, fury burning in my darting eyes. There was no sign of life in this house. Everything was so eerily still and… dark in colouring… The lack of light was making this scenery even worse. Goosebumps were already covering my whole arm… The sooner I'm done with my business in this house, the better. So I decided to do my absolute best and find Vegeta's room as fast as possible.

I jumped up the stairs, taking two at a time much like I did at home. I found myself in the middle of a dark unlit corridor. The silence was deafening. I had a really bad feeling about what I was going to find… Pushing the annoying feeling further from my mind, I fetched the door knob and turned it, looking inside.

It sure looked like Vegeta's room… It had dark wallpapers, and the furniture in his room was pretty plain. There was a cupboard by the far off wall, a stereo that I doubt his father bought for his only son, a large enough bed for my friend to fit in, and a desk. The window was quite huge but it had two sorts of persiennes. All the better to keep the light out, I mused to myself.

Coming over to them, I lifted them so I could get a better look at the room surrounding me.

When I actually did and turned around, a loud gasp betrayed my lips and I lifted my hand up to my mouth and covered it roughly. My eyes watered when images of what could've possibly happened here crossed my mind mercilessly, making me worry even more. I ran down the stairs when I saw there was not a living soul in this house and went to my house, dialing the first number that I could think of.

"911." A bored woman on the other end of the line sighed after she said that. My eyes narrowed. How could she sound so utterly annoyed when saying that? Wasn't she supposed to _help _people or something? I still ignored it and spoke as fast as I could.

I needed help… Desperately. I needed to know what had become of Vegeta!

There had been blood, fresh blood, splattered all over his carpet! The stains had sucked into the fabric ruthlessly, making it a horrible sight that was worth vomiting over. I could only imagine how deep his wounds were right this instant… Oh, Vegeta, where are you?

* * *

_End of chapter. Review if you'd like to, don't if you don't._


	11. Chapter 11: Lurking Threats

**Pure Angelic Desires**

Chapter Eleven: Lurking Threats

God… how I hate you right this instant if you even exist…

I had been searching, fruitlessly, along with a large squad of policemen for my only friend for hours. It was well into the night now but the adrenaline in my veins didn't permit any sloppiness. I had to find him. I had to find him so I could slap some sense into his smirking mug for worrying me like this. I _had_ to believe he was fine somewhere, staring at the clear starry sky or just lying on his woundless back, eyes boring into a white ceiling.

I followed that kind of train of thought so I would be able to still search for him. I was really beside myself with anxiety and I didn't really need my pessimistic view on things to affect my efficiency right then and there, thank you very much.

To my utter confusion and fury, however, soon the cops started to slack off, saying that it was too late and that they would renew the search party tomorrow, if the guy still hadn't showed up. I have no idea if you can imagine how this enraged me… I engaged in a high-pitched lecture about how they should take this more seriously and other things like that but they wouldn't listen. They just ignored me! They waved me off, bidding good-bye…!

While I ran towards the hospital, I felt angry tears push in my eyes. I was never really good with crying, so I forced myself not to shed even a single drop before finding him. I had to ask if they couldn't get a bed ready for someone who is not yet there.

When I arrived in front of the reception with a weird looking nurse staring stupidly at me from behind the desk as I tried to catch my breath—my heart had been beating so hard and fast for a long time for more than one reason—I couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness and a typical hatred washing over me. The last time I had been to a hospital had been to confirm my father's death, as if it wasn't already obvious enough. Therefore my understandable, I think, abhorrence of the institution.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" the nurse asked carefully, her tone light and probing. I didn't need her _comforting_ _ME_. I needed her to find my friend and _treat_ him! Something inside my chest scratched against my ribcage, wanting badly to yell at her for all the wrongness of our world, for the unfairness of it all… but you can't just run inside a hospital and start screeching your head off at the first person in sight… can you?

"Can I book a bed or something?" I asked in a rush, my voice harsh with determination. She better get the hint because I wasn't in the mood to be screwed with!

"Excuse me, book a bed? Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly, making my nose scrunch up with distaste. I really, really didn't need this right now… All I needed from her was _a little cooperation_…!

Resisting the beguiling urge to tell her off that _everything_ was the matter and _nothing_ was going as I wanted it to, as I realized how spoilt brat-ishly it sounded before I let myself slip, I exhaled a shaky sigh, collecting all my still-rational thoughts.

"A friend of mine has been wounded, but he's yet to be found," I elaborated as patiently as I could muster. "Can I _please_ have a bed and team ready to treat him when he's found? He's lost a lot of blood and—"

Sometimes it amazes me. What, you'll wonder. And, just for the sake of argument, I'll tell you. The human hearing is something that truly, really staggers me. Your mind can block out any sound if you're concentrated on listening to something else, you can ignore any sound that is not of your interest. However, your ears can also pick up the weirdest things in situations when you think you have no sane thought in your head, let alone coordination of your senses and limbs.

And _that_ was one of those weird things, interrupting me mid-sentence.

It was a conversation between nurses, or that's what they looked like to me when I took a glimpse at them. They were just passing by behind me but, as luck would have it, here's what part of the conversation I caught on to.

"He really _is_ a looker. Although I don't go for the whole gelling-your-hair-straight-upwards kind of thing… It looks outright _weird_ is all."

"Mia!" the second nurse chastised. "You're talking about a patient there! Besides, lay off the case—a mere boy like him couldn't possibly be a match for _you_!" She almost laughed at the humor in her own voice.

"Miss?" I heard from my side and snapped my head back towards the nurse behind the reception desk. She was looking expectantly at me for details about the business I had with her. What… what was I there for again?

"Excuse me for asking this—it's probably against your policy—" she raised her delicate plucked eye brows, urging me on anyway, "I've been looking for my friend everywhere and it's stupid even asking this…" Geez, I felt like a lost five-year-old asking for directions… It felt humiliating, needing others' good-will that is… "Is there—by any chance—a patient called Vegeta Ouji here?"

She seemed to contemplate the thought for a bit before saying,

"It _is_ against the hospital's policy…" She looked at her side to the other bored-looking nurse who eyed her warily. "…But I guess since you seem to be so worried, it wouldn't hurt…"

I have no idea if you can imagine it—my relief, that is. It was a very odd emotion; it didn't feel quite right in the pit of my gut… being aided by others, receiving nice treatment from complete strangers… I have never believed in the so-called "good" within people… I have never received any of their kindness, of their care, of their compassion. I was always begrudged because of my fame, "glamour", money or status… I was always hated because I was born with more than most people. They never cared to think how I handled the death of my father, how much I disliked the way they regarded me…

And now, here I was, in the institution that I hated most, having a complete stranger browsing papers upon papers of names just so she could get the concerned frown off of my face… God was mocking me because He knew how much I hated Him, I'm sure… After all those years of torture… He picked a fine time to have others care for my worries…

"I'm sorry, miss," the nurse began with genuine sorry in her eyes—_quit it_, I thought bitterly, looking away from her. "There is no patient with such a name here…"

"Please, have you seen then someone about this tall," I felt like an idiot, but I had tried everything already! The tears were getting harder and harder to contain with each word. All those heavy emotions that I wasn't made for just crashed over me, suffocating me with my own tears that made it difficult to talk. I was absent-mindedly gesturing about someone a head taller than myself, "He has this peculiar hair-style that makes him look even taller than he is, and both eyes and hair are black…"

The nurse behind the desk was shaking her head in a dejecting way that chased off all hope from my face.

"I'm sorry, miss," she repeated that wretched phrase again; "I haven't seen anyone with that description entering here today…" My shoulders slumped visibly, my head fell against my collarbone. How was this possible…? I was _sure_ those women were talking about him… It _had_ to be him… Otherwise… otherwise… he was probably bleeding himself dry somewhere, with a crook that couldn't care less about it.

The bored-looking nurse was looking at the pair of us with a thoughtful—or maybe not—frown on her features. I hated her already… just scrutinizing other's misery, as if it was an amusement who anyone would want.

"Of course you hadn't seen anything like it—you were called on an emergency at that moment." My head whipped towards her, the implication in her words making me shiver with hope. "Room 190—it's down the corridor to your right."

I choked on the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes without check. I croaked a hasty thanks, having the elder woman wave a dismissive hand at me but I didn't have time to brood over it—I was too happy, too relieved to be moody. I ran, dodging doctors and nurses on my way, impatient about seeing him healthy again, hoping that he was alright… He was here, he was getting treated…!

I had just been hoping that he was alive and well but when I slammed the door open, I couldn't have felt better. Not only was he well but he seemed perfectly fine too. You could've been fooled that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him if you didn't notice the large bandage around his abdominal area, the lower layers of it slightly pink in colour…

His head snapped up towards the source of his peace's distress but the alarm disappeared from his eyes when he noticed me standing on the threshold of his room, chest rising a falling rapidly.

"Oh, it's just _you_…"

I ignored the remark as I stormed inside the room, not missing the chance to slam the large door as I did.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?" I shrieked atop my lungs, the stress I've been through the entire night begging for a release.

"Well, that's too bad for you, then…" he teased, as if he didn't have a huge, deep wound gaping in his stomach and everything was just like any other day. His attitude infuriated me greatly. How could he just act like that…! This was _no_ laughing matter, for fuck's sake!

"You could've died!"

"I'm here and breathing, aren't I?"

"I was beyond worried with you!" The effect I had been hoping for was completely ruined by the tears that were streaming down my face now, uncontrolled, as all of the emotions of the last few hours took a definite toll on me.

"That's _your_ problem, not mine." Looking at his complacent expression ticked me off to no end. I raised my hand high, ready to slap some sense into him and he looked away from me, obediently waiting for the strike. It never came.

I realized that he had probably wanted me to slap him—he had been saying those things on purpose. He had probably been so scared and surprised himself—not that he would tell me even if I asked him to. Maybe he felt that I had a right to hit him since he had worried me so—which was nonsense, if you asked me. Whatever it was, he just stood there, waiting for the impact.

He flinched visibly when instead of a slap he felt my hand caressing his cheek tenderly. I wanted to make sure he was there, that he wasn't an illusion my mind was showing me just to soothe my angst borne out of a fear I had never felt before. I smiled at his bewildered expression through unrelenting tears as I continued to stoke his cheek. I had been so afraid of losing my only friend, my only companion, the only person who understood me, who knew so much about me and cared enough to stick around me… I had been so afraid…

"I'm-I'm…" I hiccupped pathetically, unable to finish what I was trying to say. "I'm so happy you're okay…"

I retrieved my hand from his face to rub my tears away which—damn them all to hell—didn't stop falling. Annoying, high-pitchy sobs were tearing from my lungs, hurting my throat. All this searching stuff had got to me, truly… It had been almost a decade from the last time I had been so worried. I had thoughtfully kept away from people, not even trying to make friends with anyone and here I was, crying over the boy who was so much more than _just_ a friend. Such a superficial word couldn't even _begin_ to describe what this single mortal meant to me.

I didn't need him to comfort me; I didn't _want_ him to do anything. Damn it, I didn't even want to cry, but I had to. Otherwise my insides might have blown apart.

But when he pulled me to him, hugging me closer to his body and offering his shoulder where I could cry peacefully, I finally felt it dissipating, all of it—fear, anxiety…and insecurity. Because I had someone who would always be next to me, who would always support me… even though we were both wounded and damaged psychically… He would always be there for me… just as I would be always there for him.

So I cried and cried… for both of us, for both our fears and worries. And, damn it… how revoltingly pathetic it felt…

* * *

"Why did you act without orders?" a stern voice inquired the man enveloped in the shadows.

"We told you we would be talking with her today!"

A cold chuckle made them both freeze with horror. The voice that followed chilled their bones without the air of the breezy night.

"Like father, like daughter, gentlemen. There was no need for me to hear your report to know what her reaction would be. So I just did a small research of my own beforehand and found an associate of her… to wish her a happy birthday!"

"You should know better than acting without orders, sir!" the first man insisted heatedly, always the one to go by the book. He received a cold glare from the bloodshot eyes of the man in front of them.

"And what are you two old farts going to do about it even if I act without orders?" His tone was implying painful consequences for those who betrayed him. They swallowed audibly and took a step back.

"Just make sure your actions are coordinated with the board before you do anything like this next time."

They bid him good-bye, leaving him alone to watch the first-floor hospital room in the lit light of which a boy and girl were entangled in a heap of limbs and mass, a mix of relief and tears. He laughed cruelly to himself at the sight while he retreated further into the shadows.

"This isn't the last time you hear of me, Bulma Briefs… and next time, I'll take _everything_ dear to you."

His callous laughter rang in the dead of the night ominously…

* * *

_AN: An apology is in order but I'm sure that if any of you still care enough to read this story even, you'll be happy to know that it _actually has a plot_…! Finally, after three years on this site, the story _actually has a plot! _I have no idea if you had noticed this at first, but the idea was to make it a story which shows how cruel our world can be to those who least deserve it and that there is another side to glamour and fame, and that sometimes the real faces behind celebrities are broken people._

_However, there was nothing else behind the idea—no plot, not even a trace of it. I realized that after the first year-long pause I made. That's why I was so depressed and didn't want to continue it. I had thought I had come up with something good afterwards but it proved to be another disappointment. This time, I have the rest of the story planned out. And this time, I'm _really_ going to finish it. _

_Best regards, Dark Hope Assassin._


End file.
